Just Emotions
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: -R- Lets say that the PodSquad DID leave in the end of S2. Two years pass and they come back... Can things go back to the way they were?
1. Just Emotions

Author: JBehrsGurl  
  
Title: Just Emotions  
  
E-mail: swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Category: M/L a little AU but mostly CC  
  
Summary: Okay, so lets say that the pod squad DID leave earth… And Two years later, they come back… Can things go back to normal?  
  
Disclaimer: None of the songs are mine, none of the characters except for Midea! Are mine. After a song is posted I will have a small caption stating the singer and title of the song as well has what CrashDown it's on… e.g.: (Emotion [#10], By Destiny's Child - Survivor)  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Just Emotions  
  
  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"Yea, Yea…  
  
Yea, yea, yea,  
  
Oh yea,  
  
It's over and done,  
  
But the heart ache lives on inside,  
  
And who is the one your clinging to,  
  
Instead of me tonight,  
  
And where are you now?  
  
Now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow,  
  
Wherever you go, go  
  
I cry me a river,  
  
That leads to your ocean,  
  
You'll never see me fall apart,  
  
In the words of a broken heart,  
  
Its just emotions,  
  
Taking me over,  
  
Caught up in sorrow,  
  
Lost in my soul,  
  
But if you don't come back,  
  
Come home to me darlin,  
  
Don't you know theirs,  
  
No body left in this world to hold tight?  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss good night,  
  
Good night, good night, … Good Night,  
  
I'm there at your side,  
  
Apart of all the things you are,  
  
But you have a part of someone else,  
  
You gotta go find your shining star,  
  
And where are you now?  
  
Now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow,  
  
Wherever you go, go  
  
I cry me a river,  
  
That leads to your ocean,  
  
You'll never see me fall apart,  
  
In the words of a broken heart,  
  
Its just emotions,  
  
Taking me over,  
  
Caught up in sorrow,  
  
Lost in my soul,  
  
But if you don't come back,  
  
Come home to me darlin,  
  
Don't you know theirs,  
  
No body left in this world to hold tight?  
  
(Nobody left in this world to hold me tight)  
  
And don't you know there's  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss good night,  
  
Good night, good night, … Good Night,  
  
And where are you now?  
  
Now that I need you, you,  
  
Tears on my pillow,  
  
Wherever you, you go,  
  
I cry me a river,  
  
That leads to your ocean,  
  
You'll never see me fall apart,  
  
In the words of a broken heart,  
  
Its just emotions,  
  
Taking me over,  
  
I'm caught up in sorrow,  
  
Lost in my soul, (Don't you know I'm lost without you baby)  
  
But if you don't come back,  
  
Come home to me darlin,  
  
Don't you know theirs,  
  
No body left in this world to hold tight?  
  
Nobody left in this world to kiss good night,  
  
Nobody to kiss me yea…  
  
Good night, good night, … Good Night…"  
  
(Emotion [#10], By Destiny's Child - Survivor)  
  
  
  
Crying hard is something that I've learned to adapt to. Crying until you can't breath anymore. Crying so hard that it hurts. Crying so hard that you feel there are no more tears left to cry.  
  
But then you end up crying even more tears.  
  
Like a never-ending river they are. Running down my cheeks like small flowing lakes that lead to nowhere at all. Tears running down my face as I, in no way at all try to wipe them away. Then theirs the sniffing that you involuntarily go through in an attempt to breath through your nose. Yet it's just so damn clogged up in there that you don't even know why you're trying at all.  
  
Hyperventilating why'll you're trying to gasp for the tiniest breathes of air into your lungs. But to no avail that completely satisfies your lungs at all. Crying may get you nowhere they say, but that doesn't make it any easier to stop.  
  
My face may be a horrific sight at this precise moment but I still can't stop crying. Not even when I heard the knocks pounding on my front door. The beautifully crafted oak wood door with curved designs so smooth that I sometimes would just sit there and trace them with my fingers. The glass windows are no help at all in my small and poor attempt to hide from Maria and Alex.  
  
Maria.  
  
Just standing there at the tall glass window screaming for me to open the door, it's raining, yet still I don't let them in.  
  
I close my eyes and remember what my boyfriend of two wonderful years told me. "I love you but I'm not in-love with you." To think that I once thought Kyle Valenti and I had a love that was unbreakable.  
  
Now all I have left of him is our house that we designed together; a 3 story, 23 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms, one inside pool, one outside pool, 5 whirlwind Jacuzzi's, 2 major kitchens, 6 living rooms, 4 lounge area and well… I could go on and on so I guess I got the better end of the deal.  
  
But the thing that is blowing my mind is what he said before he left my life for good this morning. I let my mind drift back to this morning where everything fell apart…  
  
-  
  
"Liz, I love you, you know I love you… I always will but… I can't stop thinking about what you'll do the day he comes back." He shrugged, running his fingers through his adorably beautiful and soft brown hair.  
  
"The day who comes back Kyle?!" I had screamed in rage, lying through my teeth, I knew perfectly well who the hell he was talking about.  
  
"Who do you think!? I hear you say his name in your sleep! I hear you silently cry at night for him! I can't take it anymore! It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you!" He began to pack his suitcases.  
  
"KYLE!" I screamed grabbing onto his feet near the rear of our bed.  
  
"Liz, don't do this… please, it's hard enough as it is for me to leave you." He looked away. "You know I've loved you since the end of our freshman year of high school."  
  
"Kyle please don't leave me! I can't be alone! Please don't leave me like he did!"  
  
With my last comment he had stopped cold. He stood there staring at me as if I was the saddest creature on the face of the earth, "Liz." He knelt down to my place on the floor at the foot of our bed and kissed my lips soft, "You never loved me-."  
  
"Kyle that's not true!" I protested.  
  
"Liz." He silenced me with is fingers, "I know you might have at times but your heart, is his… Your soul, is his… You're… His."  
  
"But I gave my life to you. I gave… I gave, myself. To. You." Tears fell down my face but I knew that there was nothing I could say or do to keep him from walking out my life.  
  
"Half heartedly Liz. We were both sad and scared about them leaving. I should have never let you in my house that day." He looked as if he could replay that afternoon over and over in his head forever and never tire of the memory.  
  
"I needed you then Kyle. Like I do now!" I grabbed onto his collar, pulling him to me.  
  
He shook his head, "I never should have kissed you that day either. Then maybe we wouldn't have to be having this conversation now."  
  
"But then where would we be then huh? What would our lives be like without each other?" I cried out to him, drawing his body even closer to mine.  
  
"Liz." He quivered kissing my lips and trailing them down my neck.  
  
I moaned his name and he pulled away, as if awakened from a dream.  
  
"Liz, please. Stop." He responded sad and pulled me off him.  
  
My tears seemed to start running down my face all at once and I let a small sob escape my trembling lips, "Oh god Kyle please… I love you, don't do this to us."  
  
Again he shook his head, "I love you too Liz Parker. That's why I must go." He kissed my lips once more, stood and left. Walking out of my life as easily as he walked out our bedroom door.  
  
"KYLE! PLEASE! … KYLE!" I screamed after him, sobbing. Following him all the way to his car where he shouted at me to leave him alone. I screamed and cried and nothing worked, nothing could keep him from leaving me. I saw his hurt tears streaming down his face as he started the ignition, and backed out of our driveway.  
  
-  
  
"Elizabeth Claudia Parker! You open this door right now!" Maria shouted into my vivid memory of this morning, the morning that would end my peaceful and happy life with Kyle Valenti forever.  
  
I raised my head from my trembling hands to look into the frightened eyes of my two best friends, Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman.  
  
"Please Liz… Let us in. It's cold out here ya know?" Alex pleaded.  
  
I wanted to be alone to welter in my sorrows but you can't get rid of Maria and Alex. They're both stubborn people. Probably the most stubborn people I know. I slowly lifted my weak and fatigue body from lack of food, off the 1st living room floor and walked as slow as I could to the door. I leaned my forehead against the door before I reluctantly opened it and let out a sigh.  
  
"Liz." Maria said grabbing me into a tight embrace when I unlocked and opened the door.  
  
Alex shut the door and locked it; "Let's get you to a bed." He looked up to the stairs, "If we can find one." He joked.  
  
"Lizzie's room is on the first floor, Master bedroom, end of the hall, right babe? I know I haven't been here in a while but college is just so time consuming!" She ushered me up the stairs like a child, holding me by my hand. As if I would run off if she let go.  
  
"Yea. Me too Liz. But I call every night!" Alex brightened.  
  
"Why are you here?" I muttered. Half way up the stairs, sniffing.  
  
Maria stopped cold, "Uh… Alex?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"We better sit down first." Maria replied continuing her quest with me to my bedroom.  
  
"Oh god." I cried out when I saw one of Kyle's sweaters on my bed.  
  
"What? What is it!?" Maria yelped.  
  
I walked over to the sweater and buried my face in his scent, "Kyle." I sobbed.  
  
Maria's eyes widened, "What happened to Kyle!?" She cried out scared.  
  
"He… He left me this morning." I managed to say.  
  
"Oh baby." Maria softened.  
  
" You tell me you don't love me  
  
Over a cup of coffee  
  
And I just have to look away  
  
A million miles between us  
  
Planets crash into dust  
  
I just let it fade away  
  
I'm walkin empty streets hoping we might meet  
  
I see your car parked on the road  
  
The light on at your window  
  
I know for sure that you're home  
  
But I just have to pass on by  
  
So no of course we can't be friends  
  
Not while I'm still this obsessed  
  
I guess I always knew the score  
  
This is how our story ends  
  
I smoke your brand of cigarettes  
  
And pray that you might give me a call  
  
I lie around in bed all day just staring at the walls  
  
Hanging round bars at night  
  
Wishing I had never been born  
  
And give myself to anyone who wants to take me home  
  
So no of course we can't be friends  
  
Not while I still feel like this  
  
I guess I always knew the score  
  
This is how our story ends  
  
You left behind some clothes  
  
My belly summersaults  
  
When I pick them off the floor  
  
My friends say they're all worried  
  
I'm looking way too skinny  
  
I've stopped returning all their calls  
  
And no of course we can't be friends  
  
Not while I'm still this obsessed  
  
I want to ask where I went wrong  
  
But don't say anything at all  
  
It took a cup of coffee  
  
To prove that you don't love me…"  
  
(Cup of Coffee [#5], By Garbage - beautifulgarbage)  
  
  
  
"Why Maria! Why after two years would he just get up one day and leave me!" I screamed out in the open, "Why do the men I love have to leave me? Am I really that unbearable? Am I really that unlovable! I hate this!"  
  
"Liz don't." Alex replied from my window ceil, "You can't do this to yourself."  
  
"Liz." Maria whispered taking my hand.  
  
"What?" I looked into her glistening eyes; I could tell she was on the verge of tears herself.  
  
"They're… Back." The words managed to escape her full lips before she broke down into my lap.  
  
"W-what?" I couldn't believe it. It was absolutely unfucking believable. "When?" I said.  
  
"Last Night." Alex responded from his place, "She came to me in my dreams." He closed his eyes tight. I could tell he was confused on what he should do. Could things between him and Isabel go back to the way they were before she left? They were madly in love with each other before she departed. But two years can change even the strongest of feelings toward one another.  
  
"So, so what are you saying?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
Maria shrugged in my arms, "Don't know."  
  
"Has Michael come to you?" I asked Maria.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Well what did Isabel say to you Alex?" I questioned.  
  
"Just that they were back. And that she was coming for me." He looked out the window and sighed, "I have no clue what to do. I never expected her to ever come back."  
  
"Yes you did Alex." I responded, "You all did." I referred to Alex, Maria… and even Kyle.  
  
"I missed him so much." Maria began to sob once more.  
  
"I know babe. I know." I tried to sooth her. "Well what do we do?" I turned to Alex. "Alex!"  
  
"Huh?" He turned from the window dazed.  
  
"What. Do. We. Do?" I replied slow and angry.  
  
"They want us to meet them at Pohlman Ranch." He whispered, like if he said it any louder that it would lose all truth.  
  
I nodded, "Well You two better get a move on! Michael and Isabel await!" I responded as cheerful as I could bare without vomiting all over my dear friend Maria.  
  
"Max wants you there too. Liz." Alex replied.  
  
The last words I had expected to hear, ever, just came flying out of Alex Charles Whitman's mouth and at that inevitable moment, I had to shove Maria away, jump up and run to the bathroom clasping my mouth with a hand to prevent myself from messing the carpet.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Please review!!!! I really need to know If I should continue or not…  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	2. Comming Back

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Coming Back  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"Something's not right." I say nervous.  
  
"Isabel stop being so damn paranoid." Max replied annoyed.  
  
"We won remember? No one even knows we came back." Michael scowled, yet passed a worried glance in Max's direction.  
  
"I hate this." I reply angered.  
  
Why did Max and Michael have to treat me as if I couldn't handle the truth? I knew something wasn't right. They knew something wasn't right. Was it not enough that I had to spend the past two years with them?  
  
Listening to Michael whine about how he missed Maria and had really screwed things up this time. When hadn't the stupid jackass screwed things up with that poor girl?  
  
Then there was Max, who desperately wanted to hold Liz Parker in his arms again and tell her he never once stopped loving her. But my brother had screwed up and got Tess pregnant. So she made us think. I applaud at how good this girl was at her mind warping powers; she actually made us believe she was pregnant. But it was my brother who suffered the most.  
  
Cuz while he sulked around the palace, thinking about Liz, she seeked refuge in Kyle Valenti.  
  
Poor Liz, poor, poor, unfortunate little Liz Parker, she was just as bad as my brother only she believed he was never coming back. So she turned to Kyle, whom she prayed was the answer to her loneliness.  
  
How did I know all this? Being on my home planet has let me adapt and retrieve my inner powers I never knew existed.  
  
-  
  
"Earth to Isabel!" Michael waved his hands around in front of my face.  
  
"Nice choice of words Michael." Tess snubbed.  
  
"I still don't understand why she had to come back with us." I sneered at Tess, coming back to reality, slowly returning to the hate I felt, "We should have left your ass back at Saturn." I snorted, knowing she heard every word and smiled to myself.  
  
"Max." Tess said to him, asking for protection.  
  
"We're not together anymore Tess. We haven't been since the second week we arrived in Antar." Max stepped away from her.  
  
"My brother left a wonderful girl for you Tess. And then you betray us… Why would you even want to come back? None of us trust you or even want you breathing the same air as us! Why did you come back?" I stalked over to where she stood.  
  
Tess' face looked as if she were about to be attacked, which was partly true in a way, "Isabel." Tess whimpered.  
  
"What is it Tess? Are you scared?!" I screamed at her, "My brother may have spared your life but we are not on Antar anymore Tess, here I can kick your sorry ass!" I charged at her. "Just because we are not killers like you does not exclude the fact that I am violently in need to hurt you in the most excruciating ways!" I screamed charging towards her with intentions on harming her in the worst ways.  
  
"Isabel stop!" Michael froze me with is mind, using his newborn powers, "Calm down! We just got here for the love of-."  
  
"Shut. Up. And Let me go." I angered, a threatening tone in my voice that said I'd use my new powers also.  
  
"You know what Isabel?" He snapped, releasing me from his mind hold, causing me to slump forward a little, "I could really do without your attitude right now, being in the granolith with all of you on the way home has REALLY started to take it's toll." He grimaced, wiping at his brow.  
  
"Well it was no picnic with you either." I grumbled.  
  
"I need to get away from you right now." Michael cursed and stepped away.  
  
"Fine." I sneered. I missed Alex. Yet no one had ever asked me once how I felt, they only cared for how they felt about things.  
  
Once during a battle Michael had made Max send me back to the palace.  
  
'It's too dangerous out here.' He had explained.  
  
Okay, uh do I have a say in this? I had wondered before I was dragged back to my room, where Tess was combing her hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" I had yelled at her. Astonished that she would enter my room without asking, the little bitch.  
  
"Nothing really, just brushing my hair." She had smiled sweetly.  
  
"Why are you not out there with them? With us? Why are you in here and not helping?" I had screamed at her. "For goodness sake the elders even said that you are the stronger one to help us fight because you ARE pregnant!" I added enraged.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't have to be out there. It's not my place."  
  
"And where IS your place?" I scowled.  
  
"With Zan." She grinned, continuing to brush her hair.  
  
"Get out Tess." I replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ow." She replied holding her stomach.  
  
"Tess?" I softened.  
  
She smiled innocent, "Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked once again.  
  
"Yes. Could you help me back to my room?" She had asked me.  
  
"Sure." I helped her up from the chair and to her room.  
  
"Thanks." She answered me before falling asleep in her bed. Or so I thought.  
  
-  
  
"Isabel!" I heard Max's voice break through my memory of Tess's first sign of betrayal.  
  
"Huh?" I responded, disoriented.  
  
"Stop spacing out like that Iz." Michael came up behind me, "You're freakin us out."  
  
"Oh, sorry." I whispered running nervous fingers through my hair.  
  
"It's okay." Max smiled soft.  
  
"So what do we do now Max?" Michael said after a whiles silence.  
  
"We contact them… Isabel?" Max responded quickly, as if he had been planning this for a long time. In fact I knew he had, I had mind/dream walked my dear brother enough times to know that he longed to see Liz's face again and kiss her like there were no tomorrow.  
  
"Yea?" I was terribly bad at paying attention today.  
  
"Tell Alex to meet us here… I want Liz here too." Max then turned to Tess, "You can leave at any time now, I may have spared your pathetic life once but I promise you that I will not do it again."  
  
Tess gasped. I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face.  
  
"And I, along with everyone else better not ever see your face again Tess. I mean it, you leave Roswell, and you never look back. If you ever see us you just keep on walking, we see you and we will turn the other way. You are nothing as of right now. You never even existed." He harshly put it.  
  
"As you wish… Zan." Tess whispered.  
  
"My name is Max." He responded confidently.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this! Now REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Are You Ready? / Sullen Girl

A/N: HEY! I can't believe how much you guys are liking this story! I've been working on this for MONTHS!!! I'm still working on the end but till then I'm having fun re-editing this story and posting it in ch. Parts! If you guys want to help me out than you can either POST a REVIEW telling me what you want to see happen, or you can E-MAIL me at swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com –sound good? Okay so lets start reading…  
  
Oh yea and this is a 2-name chapter because I could figure out what title I wanted to use… hehe!  
  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Are You Ready? / Sullen Girl  
  
Liz's POV  
  
  
  
Okay so I may have overreacted a bit. But you try breaking up with the one you love and then find out that your FIRST love has come back into your life and wants to see you –all within 24 fucking hours! I mean just putting aside all the alien bullshit; I STILL don't think you could have handled the news any better than I had.  
  
How I feel can be described in a Fiona Apple song. Depressing yet progressively informative. Do I sound sophisticated? –Yea, I didn't think so either. It's like one of the verses in Fiona's 'Sleep To Dream' song:  
  
"Don't make it a big deal  
  
Don't be so sensitive  
  
We're not playing a game anymore  
  
You don't have to be so defensive…"  
  
Somebody should have told me this a long ass time ago…  
  
-  
  
"Do you love me Liz?" His breath was warm against my neck.  
  
"Yes." I barely could whisper without moaning in delight.  
  
"Tell me… tell me you love me…" He pleased with me.  
  
His hands roamed my body setting each place he touched on fire. How could I deny him?  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"Do you want me?" He murmured in my ear.  
  
"Oh!" I cried out as one hand possessively cupped my bottom and one hand took grasp of my face, pressing his hot lips against mine. So soft, so great, so… Loving.  
  
Sullen girl.  
  
Sad girl.  
  
Poor girl.  
  
Silly girl.  
  
"Liz, tell me you want me." He repeated more forceful.  
  
"I want you!" I moaned in pleasure, his hands! Oh god his hands felt like electric bolts running through my body. His hands, his lips, his body. I wanted him, I wanted him so bad.  
  
"Make me believe you Lizzie, tell me you want ME." He teased. "You taste so good."  
  
"Oh god I want you so bad." I whimpered, my lips roaming his strong muscled chest. My tongue slightly grazing his pecs before they returned to his hot sensual mouth. His body was what had me hypnotized, his body and his hands. "Mmmm, please… please take me." I begged.  
  
"You love me, you want me… WHAT do you want me to do?" He smiled against my cheek. He knew he was driving me crazy with ecstasy. He used his techniques against me.  
  
"I want you to make love to me." I grinned and locked eyes with him.  
  
Our lips touched lightly once, twice, then they were glued together again.  
  
I wish I had known then what I know now, then maybe things might have turned out different. Maybe I wouldn't be so bitter and mean. Maybe I would be happier, maybe I would be… Alive. Instead of the walking dead, walking around not paying attention to anything that's going on all around me. Oblivion. But then if things had not happened the way they had that sullen night, would I still be here today?  
  
Would I still be the Sullen girl I am now?  
  
"Days like this, I don't know what to do with myself  
  
All day – and all night  
  
I wander the halls along the walls and under my breath  
  
I say to myself  
  
I need fuel – to take flight –  
  
And there's too much going on  
  
Buts its calm under the waves, in the blue of my oblivion  
  
Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
  
Is that why they call me sullen girl – sullen girl  
  
They don't know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea  
  
But he washed me shore and he took my pearl –  
  
And left an empty shell of me  
  
And there's too much going on  
  
Buts its calm under the waves, in the blue of my oblivion  
  
Under the waves of my oblivion  
  
Under the waves of my oblivion  
  
It's the calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion…"  
  
(Sullen Girl [#2], By Fiona Apple - Tidal)  
  
He took my insides out when he left; he took what heart he created inside my body. He made it what it was and he destroyed it all at once without even looking back.  
  
"I love you Liz Parker." He whispered sweet.  
  
"I love you… Max." I was half asleep and in my unconscious mind I had imagined that my first time was with Max Evans, my one and only love.  
  
My soul mate.  
  
But it wasn't. And to this day I still don't know whether Kyle had heard me whisper Max's name instead of his own when I responded. I still don't know if he heard me but just chose to ignore it, or if he hadn't heard me at all before we both fell into oblivion.  
  
-  
  
"Liz!" Maria's loud voice interrupted my memory.  
  
"Huh?" I blinked tears glazed my eyes but I refused to let them fall in front of anyone.  
  
"Are you ready Liz?" Maria asked concerned.  
  
"No." I replied walking out to my 5-car garage, grabbing the keys from the key holder by the front door, my bitch side filling in for weak little Lizzie Parker.  
  
"Good cuz Alex wants to leave as soon as possible." Maria chirped.  
  
I glanced down at the keys in my hand and noticed that I had grabbed the keys to my fire engine red, 2001 Trans-Am Firebird. I hope the Alien Trio doesn't want a ride home. Then I froze in place…  
  
Tess.  
  
What if she was there? Of course she was going to be there. She and Max had a child together stupid! I scolded myself. "Shit." I cursed out loud.  
  
"Liz?" Alex reacted.  
  
"Huh?" I turned to him innocently.  
  
"What car are we taking?" He asked.  
  
"Well I have the Firebird keys in my hand and that's only a 4 seater. And if I'm giving everyone rides then I'll have to take another car." I shrugged, pressing the button that lifted the garage up. "Let's see, me, Maria, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Max and…. Tess." I stopped.  
  
Alex stirred uncomfortably.  
  
"What?" I asked rude.  
  
"Uh, there's kinda been a new development." He shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"A new development? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.  
  
"I don't really know but Isabel just said that things were complicated and if we could bring any means of transportation it would be greatly appreciated." He said to the floor.  
  
"Fine." I snubbed. "I'll take the Firebird and you guys can take the Navigator." I replied walking back to the house.  
  
I descended from the front door not a minute later and threw the Navigator keys at Alex. "I still don't know why the hell I have to be present. I don't want to see any of them." Bitterness was a bitch wasn't it?  
  
"Thank you Liz." Alex replied hugging me warmly.  
  
I slowly made my way back to the garage and slid the key into the driver door lock.  
  
"I'm going with Liz." Maria announced walking over to the passenger seat door.  
  
Alex shrugged, "I'm still driving a kick-ass car anyways." Completely unaffected by the fact that he would be riding back to Roswell alone.  
  
"Kyle had just installed a killer system in it too," I paused, "Blow it out." I got inside the Firebird and revved it up.  
  
"Bitter much?" Maria snorted, adjusting her side mirror so she could see herself.  
  
"Conceited much?" I teased back.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, "Shut up." Yet she moved the mirror back to how it was.  
  
"Roswell here we come…" I replied backing out of my 2-mile driveway.  
  
"Yup… This should be fun." Maria muttered.  
  
"The best!" I yelled like a valley girl and poked my head out the window to speak to Alex, "Alex!"  
  
"Huh?" He yelled back over the deafening music he was blasting.  
  
"Does the pod squad realize that we're in California?" I replied.  
  
"Well that might of slipped my mind when I told Isabel I was on my way." Alex wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"Don't trip Alex, We'll make it in like two days… If we drive non stop." I laughed.  
  
"First one there?" Alex challenged.  
  
"Hell yea!" Maria screamed from her side of my car.  
  
"Seeeee ya!" I smiled, peeling out and leaving Alex to eat my dust. My flow masters we're deafening loud in my ears but I didn't care. I always loved hearing the roar of the engine and my mufflers.  
  
"LIZ!" Maria whined.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Musica babe!" She hooted.  
  
"Alright, alright." I flipped my stereo on opened my 5-disc CD changer, "What do you wanna hear?" I asked, tossing Kyle's favorite CD out the window.  
  
Maria laughed, "You're so evil. I wanna hear, well what do ya got? Oh I wanna here this!" She shoved a CD in my face.  
  
"St. Lunatics, good choice." I popped it in and changed it to track 3.  
  
"LOUD!" Maria squealed, obviously excited about the road trip.  
  
"You asked for it." I raised the volume to 6, which to my 2 twelve's and my 6 Nacamichi tweeters all in my trunk means that Alex could hear me from 50 miles away and still have his radio turned up loud.  
  
"We aint be here but two minutes mama already yellin, whatta nigga gon do with it, can we hop it -." Maria couldn't finish the rest of the song before she burst out laughing.  
  
"Maria, you're such a dork." I cracked a smile, my first that day.  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"Michael, you're such a dork." Max chuckled.  
  
"What? I have to go!" He scowled.  
  
"Well why don't you just walk out into the desert and go!" I laughed.  
  
"Shut up Isabel! Like that thought hasn't crossed my mind." He yelled at me.  
  
"No it hasn't, or else you would have gone!" I teased.  
  
"I've gotta go!" He yelled running out behind a rock.  
  
We all had a good laugh, "So, Midea, how do you like it here on earth so far?" I asked the fragile girl to my left.  
  
"It's nice." She whispered.  
  
She looked so scared that she might puke. Max and I tried our best to make her feel more comfortable.  
  
"You don't have to be scared you know." Max softly said.  
  
"Wait till you meet our friends Midea, they're the best." I brightened.  
  
"What's taking them so long anyway Iz, it's been like 6 hours already?" Max asked worried.  
  
"They're in California." I said annoyed, "It generally takes a while to get from there to here..."  
  
"What? What the hell are they doing there?!" He freaked.  
  
"It's called a life Max, you should get one." I snubbed.  
  
"What I miss?" Michael came back into the picture fixing his pants.  
  
"Max is mad because they live in California now and can't get here until tomorrow or the next day." I explained.  
  
"Who lives in Cali?" He asked.  
  
"Liz, Maria and Alex!" Max yelled.  
  
"What!? What the F -." Michael threw a fit.  
  
"Exactly my point!" Max added.  
  
"Oh God you two, get a life." I walked away disgusted. 


	4. Building Friendships

A/N: LOVING that you're loving my fanfic!!! Please feel free to love it some more!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! Reviews are always needed for a quick update!  
  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Building Friendships  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"Do you think Michael's missed me?" Maria asked, curled in a ball against her seat.  
  
"Maria," I paused, "You know he has, but you also know that he'd rather die then let you know he has." I sighed, "I hope you and Alex get what you want."  
  
*Smile*  
  
*Okay now look at the road and drive.* I told myself.  
  
"Liz." Maria put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What Maria." I muttered, dreading the words that would come flying out of her mouth any second.  
  
*Please don't do it Maria* I prayed inside.  
  
"Max still loves you, you know." Maria blurted out without thinking, "I really think that he regrets what happened between him and Tess and he's come back to be with you."  
  
"Yea? Well I sure as hell don't regret what I did with Kyle." I lied.  
  
"Really? Is that why he left you this morning?" Maria shot.  
  
Ouch. Shit. Could this chick be anymore hurtful?  
  
I ignored her last comment and kept my eyes on the road ahead.  
  
"Liz. I'm sorry, but… I just have to know if you still love Max."  
  
I rolled my eyes dramatically and turned to face her, "Maria. I don't need to hear this right now."  
  
"Okay… But, think about it Liz. And uh, can you please keep your eyes on the road? Cuz I'd like to live till I'm at least 30. Cuz you know after you hit 30 it's all over anyways." She babbled.  
  
"Maria," I turned my attention back to the road, "You're babbling."  
  
"Y-es I am." She crossed her arms defensively.  
  
"Well stop." I snapped.  
  
"Why are you like seriously acting like a major bitch today?" Maria spat.  
  
"I said shut up Maria!" I yelled.  
  
"Why? Because I am saying things that you don't want to hear? Too bad Liz Parker!"  
  
"Shut it Maria!"  
  
"Why are you still so mad about Max and Tess fucking? It's not like he deliberately did it just to piss you off… Well actually he did." Maria shrugged.  
  
"MARIA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at her.  
  
"Watch the road!" Maria yelped.  
  
"You are not making my driving any more safe for you Maria." I replied slamming my foot to the accelerator. And this is the reason I wanted to drive all the way by myself. There is no way I was going to make it to Roswell with a nagging Maria at this moment. "You know what Maria." I yelled over her voice, screeching to a halt, "Get out, you're riding with Alex." I stretched my head out the window to Alex, who had stopped behind us.  
  
"What happened?" He asked worried.  
  
"Maria happened. Alex, I can't tolerate her at this exact moment and time of crisis that I am SO excruciatingly going through. So therefore I have deduced that YOU are taking Maria with you to Roswell." I glanced over to a steaming Maria Deluca, "Sorry Maria but I can't handle this. Not right now." I shook my head and looked at the steering wheel.  
  
"Fine." She replied so breezy I thought she was telling ME what to do.  
  
"O-okay then. It's settled, no hard feeling right?" I asked a bit worried at her behavior.  
  
"Oh. No. Liz Parker. I'm fine and dandy." Her grin was wide and fake, "I mean I only devoted all my life to helping you with YOU'RE problems that not only did you never like to listen to MY problems but when I try to help you with YOUR problems, when I KNOW you want to talk about it, you blow up at me and kick me out?! HELL NO Liz, I'm not leaving this seat." She sat crossed armed and determined.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way! But I'm not slowing down and I'm not turning down the music!" I peeled out of the side road and blasted Linkon Park's 'One Step Closer' as loud as my ears could handle it. I stole a fast glance to my right at Maria. She was sitting in her seat, knee's tucked in and covering her ears. That's what she gets… So what if I'm a bitch… I have every damn right to be! Right?  
  
Hey!  
  
You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing…  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
Look at them. Just sitting they're waiting for Liz, Maria and Alex. Not one of them thinking about the 2 years that Tess Harding stole from them. Stole from US. Stole from ME. She stole 2 wonderful years of Alex Whitman's kisses, hugs and smart-ass remarks. From me. Would things between Alex and me ever be the same? Or were they permanently screwed up for the rest of our lives?  
  
I curse Tess Harding for everything she's done. Just because Max set her free did not mean that I wasn't going to get my revenge. Not in this lifetime will I let Tess get another chance.  
  
That bitch was going down.  
  
Even if I had to go through with it alone she would pay.  
  
"Isabel." Michael shook me.  
  
"Huh?" I had spaced out again.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing." I muttered.  
  
"Why have you been shutting me out since we got here?" He grumbled.  
  
"I just, I just-."  
  
"I just, I just- You just what Isabel? You just what?" Michael barked.  
  
"You know you don't have to be such an asshole all the time Michael." I snapped back.  
  
"Well you know what Isabel? I am an asshole. So deal with it."  
  
"I have been Michael! For two whole YEARS! I have been putting up with your shit! Well you know what!? I'm tired of it! I'm tired of everything! Tess has ruined my life and You and Max just… God you just let her go! You just let her leave with a slap on the wrist!" I screamed outraged.  
  
"Isabel- I-I." Michael stuttered, giving me a chance to get back at him for a moment.  
  
"I-I-I you what Michael! You what?!" I yelled.  
  
"You know you don't have to be such a bitch all the time." He said.  
  
"Well you know what Michael?" I paused, feeling the déjà vu hit me like a bullet, "I am a bitch. So deal with it." I walked away casually, running into my brother.  
  
"Iz." Max looked at me hurt.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"Did you really mean what you just said?" His eyes burned holes into my soul from the sadness radiating from them.  
  
"God Max, your aura is a wreck." I whispered –another advancement to our power's, we can see people's aura's.  
  
"Yea, well yours isn't so great either." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked all around me.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have let her go like that Max. You just- I don't even think I can talk to you or Michael right now." I stepped around him and stride over to Midea, who was huddled in a tiny ball on the floor. "Want me to make that softer?" I offered to her.  
  
"I can do it." She lied.  
  
"Here," I put my hand to the ground beneath her and felt the molecules soften and spread apart into mush, "Better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"So how did you find my brother?" I asked lying on my back beside her, looking up to the stars. Just hours ago I was up there…  
  
"Huh?" Midea broke my spacious thoughts.  
  
Note to self: STOP SPACING OUT!  
  
"How did you find your way to us?" I repeated differently.  
  
"Oh, uh. Actually I was supposed to find you, but Max found me, he saved me." Hers eyes looked away and a small smile touched her full lips.  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"I was about to… To be executed by Khivar for not agreeing to be his… His…" Midea started to breathe loud and deep kinda hyperventilating.  
  
"Queen?" I finished. "Yea, been there, done that. Not gonna happen in this lifetime. So after I left him he tried to weasel his way into your pants huh?" I was blunt and could tell she wasn't used to behavior such as mine, so I softened my tone, "Sorry, but am I right?" I scanned her aura for signs of discomfort. None, her Fuchsia aura sparkled with lime green curiousness, probably because she had never been to earth.  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say that." Midea looked shameful, forest green streaks racing around in her aura like massive thunder bolts.  
  
"He's hard to refuse, I'll tell ya that," I admitted to my attraction to Khivar, a first to anyone's ears.  
  
"You mean you were attracted to him too?" Midea's eye's opened wide.  
  
"Uh, yea." I laughed. DUH! The guy was a male sex god for goodness sakes!  
  
She smiled shy, "You're very beautiful you know Isabel, I don't know why he ever gave up on you to pursue me." Her smile faded.  
  
I glanced at her profile, tilting my head a bit. Midea was a beautiful girl, around our own age but just a slight bit younger. Her hair was so curly it spiraled down her back; it had golden highlights that I'd kill for.  
  
And her eyes, her eyes were an emerald green that was so green they sparkled. Every time I looked at her I find myself staring for so long that I start to feel as if she is somehow familiar to someone I know.  
  
Her face held high cheekbones and perfectly aligned wither eyes and nose. Her nose was small and petite a little like Maria Deluca's I noticed. Her lips were perfection, they were full and soft I could tell. She was gorgeous!  
  
Midea's body was elegant and somehow supermodel perfect. She had a bounce to her walk as if she knew things would always work out for her. As if she knew luck was on her side, and when she met me, the bounce had disappeared somehow. Why, I could never fully understand but now, when I see her look from Max to me I begin to somehow understand a little bit.  
  
I intimidate her because of the way I speak to others. She is frightened of me because of the way I am. She feels like nothing next to me, but she doesn't even know that I, Isabel Amanda Evans actually feel like nothing next to HER!  
  
"I don't know why he gave up on you at all." I smiled, touching her cheek gently.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	5. Flashes

A/N: LONG CHAPTER ALERT! I repeat LONG CHAPTER ALERT!  
  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Flashes  
  
  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"Where are we going?" Maria said yawning from the passenger seat.  
  
I sighed, "Because I'm tired and I don't want to drive anymore." I said, pulling on to the nearest exit and stopping at a light.  
  
"Oh. Does Alex know?" Maria muttered.  
  
"He will eventually." I said. Looking around, the only motel I see to my liking ironically it is a place called Lucky.  
  
Funny name aint it?  
  
I wonder how many people will be getting lucky tonight. I giggle and Maria looks at me in wonderment.  
  
"What?" She says.  
  
"Nothing." I say, all humor suddenly gone and replaced with bitterness.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Alex yawns to me out his window.  
  
"Exactly." I say nodding towards him, "We're all tired Alex. We need rest. We'll start up again by morning and get to them by tomorrow night." I explain.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He yawns again.  
  
I smirk up at him.  
  
"Okay." Alex parks and gets out.  
  
I do the same and we all meet up in the lobby.  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Maria says digging through her purse.  
  
"I'll pay." I step up to the clerk and ask for three rooms.  
  
"Connected." Maria adds, I give her a look, "No locking the door either." Maria says for only me to hear.  
  
The clerk nods his head and I am given three sets of keys as I am returned my Visa Platinum. "Thank you." I manage to say before I hand Maria and Alex their keys and make my way to my room.  
  
"Why all separate rooms?" Maria whines.  
  
"Night. Thanks Liz" Alex says going inside his room.  
  
At least someone's grateful.  
  
"Why not?" I snap.  
  
"We always stuck together." Maria said doe eyed.  
  
"That was then, " I say opening my room door, "This is now." I say slamming the door shut in her face.  
  
I sigh as I flop down on the plush white bed and am almost immediately asleep when I hear the slam of Maria's room door. I get up off my bed and rush over to lock our connecting doors.  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"They're not going to make it tonight." I say to Max and Michael.  
  
Okay, now I know what your thinking…  
  
HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW THAT?!  
  
Need I say that its yet ANOTHER one of the many advancements to our powers?  
  
"Great. This is fuckin great." Michael grumbles.  
  
Now I don't know about you but Michael's constant attitude is really starting to bug the shit out of me. I mean isn't it enough that I had to deal with him and my brother and god, even Tess! The whole ride home? I mean, give me a break sometime will ya?  
  
"You know you just cease to amaze me with your attitude Michael." I break.  
  
"You too, Ice Queen." He throws back.  
  
Ice queen?  
  
"Excuse me?" I shot.  
  
"You heard me Isabel." Michael's eyes burned into me.  
  
"I have no problem with kicking your ass right now Michael." I spat.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared? Isn't that what you said to Khivar before he bitch slapped you in front of everyone?"  
  
I stiffen, "At least I'm not the one shitting bricks because I'm nervous to know if Maria's going to still want me." I smirk.  
  
–Bingo–  
  
His face falls in an instant. That's what that asshole gets.  
  
"Stop it Isabel, you know that was uncalled for." Max says at my back, but to both of us.  
  
I sigh, "I know. I'm sorry Michael." I apologized.  
  
"Whatever." He says angry and changes the floor to a softer place to rest.  
  
"You know what I'm NOT sorry then!"  
  
"Knock it off Isabel! Geezus I'm sorry alright?!" Michael frowned infuriated.  
  
"So I guess we sleep and wait again for them tomorrow." Max states as he looks out into the stars and sighs.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Isabel." Michael snorts.  
  
What a dick!  
  
"How is any of this MY fault?" I snap.  
  
"Shut both of you! Michael it's not Isabel's fault that Liz and the rest chose to take their lives away from Roswell. Isabel was light years away." Max responded.  
  
"I'm out." Michael walked away.  
  
"Gee did you think that up all by yourself Sherlock?" I say.  
  
Max scowls, "Good night Isabel." He mutters lying down on the floor.  
  
Luckily it's a warm summer's night, so we sleep well. Physically we sleep well, but mentally we drift in and out of consciousness because of all the terrors from the wars permanently imbedded in our minds, and from the apprehension of seeing our lost lovers safe return to us.  
  
***  
  
Liz's POV  
  
Fuck.  
  
I can't sleep no matter how hard I try. No matter how tired I am.  
  
Why??????  
  
Cuz I can't get fucking Max Evans out of my head that's why.  
  
Maria and Alex are fast asleep I can tell by the way they're constant snoring is not helping me sleep. I swear, for a small pixie of a girl like Maria she sure can snore like a caveman. Oh and Alex, can we say, "You need help!?" –I think we can. The boy has a tremendously bad habit of talking in his sleep. Why hadn't I remembered all these damn annoying characteristics in my dear supposed best friends?  
  
I try to think about childhood memories when I couldn't sleep and my mother would sing me to sleep or read me a bedtime story. But instead I'm remembered of a time when I couldn't sleep and Kyle helped me out…  
  
-  
  
"Can't sleep?" Kyle chuckled from his side of our king sized bed.  
  
"What gave it away?" I joked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, maybe it's the fact that you've been kicking me with your feet for the past hour and a half. Oh and your feet are tremendously cold for such a hottie like you." He laughed again. Kyle was always laughing at his own jokes, even when they're not funny.  
  
But I humored him by giggling, "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, not its quite alright, at least your freshly pedicured toes are not scratching me like last time. I'm glad my gift certificate came in handy."  
  
"I can't sleep Kyle!" I whined.  
  
"C'mere." I felt his hand pull me over to him.  
  
I snuggled into his arms, "I love you Kyle Valenti." I smiled.  
  
"Yea, I'm just a lovable kind of guy." He joked while his fingers ran through my hair, "I love you too Liz Parker." He added, his other hand caressing my back.  
  
"You should do this every night before we go to bed." I said in his neck.  
  
"I have no problem with that." He continued to make me happy by running fingers through my hair and caressing my back.  
  
We remained this way until we both fell asleep. Waking up in each other's arms was the best feeling in the world…  
  
-  
  
Groaning I turn over in my sleep and look to the clock.  
  
4:36 a.m.  
  
I'm still not asleep damn it! Now I'm just sad with grief for Kyle. That and I'm starting to feel sick. Gross, I feel gross and faint now. I think I might even vomit –god knows I barf when I'm anxious.  
  
I'm suddenly nauseated and sweating like a pig. Then vivid and lively flashes hit me, hard, and fast, like a rush of old emotions streaming through me again.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I've never seen the cards fall like this before? The boy, he's different." The psychic raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yea." Liz replied.  
  
"He's very important, this boy. A leader." The lady stated.  
  
"Yeah, he has this whole other destiny… one that doesn't include me." Liz looked away.  
  
"No. He chooses love."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He chooses you."  
  
"No, no, no, no, see, that's impossible." Liz shook her head no.  
  
"The reading is clear. You marry your true love. You have happiness. The card here?" She pointed to a card and smiled, "Intimacy, sex. You will not be left wanting." The psychic said with pleasure.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"So, um… you want me to help you and Tess get together?" Liz looked at the future Max like he was crazy.  
  
"Yes." He replied serious.  
  
"Why don't you just go to Tess?"  
  
"It's you I trust. It's you I have faith in, and because it's not just about getting me close to Tess… I need you to help me, fall out of love with you."  
  
Liz's heart stopped as the words came out of this man's mouth.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"What?" Liz said.  
  
"Nothing. It's just… Seeing you at 17 again is making it all come flooding back to me. How my stomach used to rumble every time I saw you." Future Max said gently to Liz.  
  
"So, um… did we get married?" Liz muttered.  
  
"Liz, you know I can't…" He said hurt.  
  
"You… I know, you can't talk about it. I'm sorry. I know." Liz looked away.  
  
"We eloped. We were 19."  
  
"We were 19? Wow, that's so young. That is too young." Liz shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"That's what I said, but you said that Romeo and Juliet were even younger than us, so we drove to Vegas. Got married at the Elvis Chapel. Congratulations, kids." He turned the side of his lip up like Elvis.  
  
"So we didn't have a real wedding?"  
  
"Oh, we had a great wedding. You called Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Alex, and had them meet us halfway. We spent the whole night singing and dancing in some dive outside Phoenix, and at the end of the night, "I Shall Believe" came on the radio."  
  
"I love that song." Liz smiled.  
  
"I know. Everyone else was exhausted, but not us. Oh, we danced… just the two of us. And ever since then, it's been our song." Future Max smiled back.  
  
"If this works… I'm not gonna have that day." Liz cried.  
  
"No, you won't." He looked in her eyes.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I need your help." Liz said at Kyle Valenti's door.  
  
*END FLASHES*  
  
I screamed loud. REALLY loud.  
  
-  
  
"LIZ! Open up! OH god! Please Liz!" I hear Maria screaming on the other side of our locked connecting door.  
  
I somehow miraculously raise my fatigue body off the bed and slowly make my way towards the door. My wrist feels like it's gonna break as I twist the lock and turn the knob. I let a whoosh of breath out of my lungs. Had I been holding my breath?  
  
"LIZ!" Maria rushes through the door just in time to catch me as I lose my balance.  
  
"Maria, get Alex." I whisper. As Maria leads me back to the bed.  
  
She nods her head vigorously and runs to get Alex.  
  
Panting I turn over and rest my head on a soft white pillow. What the hell was happening? I hadn't had a flash since Max and me, nothing this intense since our last kiss. And Max wasn't even here. He was still a state and a half away!  
  
"Lizzie?" I hear Alex's worried voice.  
  
"Alex?" I say.  
  
"Are you alright?" He takes me in his arms.  
  
"Alex…" I began to sob.  
  
Then the pain comes back and I have another flash.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"You did this to me, you sent me to Las Cruces." Alex cried to Tess as he barged into her room.  
  
"Okay, Alex, Alex let me fix your mind, you're not thinking straight." Tess cried out to him.  
  
"You mind warped me for two months while I decoded that silly book for you and now there's nothing left for you to mind warp. You destroyed my mind! How could you do this to me?!" Alex sobbed.  
  
Then Kyle entered the room confused.  
  
"Kyle get out!" Tess screamed at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Kyle go!" Tess screamed again.  
  
"I have nothing, I might as well be dead." Alex went on.  
  
"Hey just calm down!" Kyle tried to gain control.  
  
"He's right okay. Calm down! Just calm down!" Tess tried to persuade Alex. As she put her hands to his head.  
  
"NO! You can't mind warp me. NOOO!!!!" Alex tried to fight against her, but he was too late and Tess mind warped Alex and he collapsed dead.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Your duffel's all loaded." Kyle smiled, struggling to pull a large duffel bag into Tess' car unknown that it was Alex's body he just loaded into the car.  
  
"Thanks Kyle." Tess smiled.  
  
"Want me to come along?" Kyle offered.  
  
"No. Go in the house. I'll take care of everything from here." Tess motioned for him to go back inside.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
I shuddered and cried into Alex shoulder.  
  
He had no idea how close he was to death did he? I wonder what this all meant. Was this what was to happen? Was it what WAS going to happen but didn't? I was at a loss of words and thought. Everything was a blur and I felt fatigue all over again. What the HELL was happening? If for any reason another wave of flashes hit me, I didn't think I had the strength to handle it this time.  
  
I held Alex tight as my body would let me without sharp pains. And I sobbed.  
  
"I love you Alex. Please don't let my bitchy side let you think otherwise." I cried to him.  
  
"I love you too… Liz. It's alright. It's all alright." He coed in my ear as he rocked me back and forth.  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
I awoke from a light sleep and gasped. New information from years ago flooding into my mind like an out of control river current, ready to suck me under.  
  
I cried out again.  
  
Flashes seemed to run through me like water through a drain.  
  
"Stop!" I screamed to the flashes as if they could hear me.  
  
"Iz?" Max grumbled a few feet away.  
  
I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't even remember how to breathe! I panicked  
  
"Isabel!" Max rushed by me in shock.  
  
"ALEX!" I screamed to the sky. "ALEX!" I screamed again.  
  
"ISABEL!" Max and now Michael shouted trying to hold me down and calm me.  
  
I was screaming uncontrollably and I didn't know how to stop. I was heart broken and hurting bad. I didn't know where this was all coming from.  
  
"Iz." Max used his powers to calm me.  
  
I closed my eyes and let breath renter my screaming lungs. "She was going to kill him." I panted looking at Max.  
  
"Who?" Michael said sitting by us, running soothing fingers through my hair, using blots of energy to calm my nerves.  
  
"Tess, she was going to kill Alex if he told anyone about her sending him to Las Cruces to translate the book." I trembled. "I saw it all and felt it so vividly. Like I was watching something happen right in front of me. But the flashes weren't from me, they were from-from someone else." I breathed in deep.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Isabel?" Michael grunted.  
  
"TESS!" I yelled pushing away from them both. "She was going to hurt Alex! She was going to KILL him!!" I shouted angry and weak.  
  
"Isabel, c'mon now. Bear with us. You wake up in the middle of the night screaming and you're telling us all this bogus shit. I mean Iz-"  
  
"I believe you." Midea came into the conversation, interrupting Michael.  
  
I looked over to her, "Thank you." I whispered.  
  
"C'mere." Max rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached out to me again.  
  
A single tear falling, thank god Alex was still alive. And still in love with me. I went to my brother's open arms and hugged him back. Then I got another flash…  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I always thought hen I graduated I would give you my ring." Max said handing Liz a pendant Isabel had found at Atherton's and gave to him, "It looks like I won't graduate, so this is something from where I'll be."  
  
"I can't believe this is all I have of you. I can't believe that after everything…"  
  
"Liz, you never slept with Kyle, did you?"  
  
Liz shook her head no.  
  
"I wish, I wish this could have all been different. I wish that so much."  
  
Max kissed Liz.  
  
"I guess this is our good bye. Just tell me one thing, do you love her?" Liz said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Not like I love you." He replied sadly.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
I pushed away from Max. "Why didn't you tell me?" I said.  
  
"Cuz you already knew." He turned away and stood up.  
  
"The suns coming up." Michael stretched.  
  
"My first sunset on earth." Midea smiled.  
  
"Max. You knew that Liz lied about Kyle and you still left?" I whispered to him.  
  
He only nodded, "What else could I have done?"  
  
"What are we talking about here?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." Max and I said at the same time.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Michael lay back down on the floor.  
  
I sighed and lay down as well.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk." Max says.  
  
"Max, later… When things aren't so hectic. We need to talk." I spoke up.  
  
"Y-yea." He grabbed his stomach. "Ah." He complained.  
  
"Max? Max what is it?" I asked worried.  
  
Max grunted and cradled his head in his hands. "Oh, god!" He cried out, "Ahhhhhrrrrgghh!" He flew to the floor on his knees. "Ahhh!" He continued to scream.  
  
"Max!?" Michael and I were on him in seconds.  
  
"Max what is it!" I screamed panicked.  
  
"It's Liz!" Max swung around to face us.  
  
  
  
"You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold… the key  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
If I could melt your heart…"  
  
(Frozen [#8] by, Madonna – Ray of Light)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CH! Its my favorite one!!!!  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	6. Missing You

Liz's POV  
  
After what I thought was a stroke the visions stopped and I was left panting and gasping for air. Why was I seeing things that never happened?  
  
"Liz… Please babe, tell me your okay." Alex cried in my hair, holding on to me tight.  
  
"Liz." Maria whimpered.  
  
They didn't understand, they never would. I pray they never would have to go through what I just did. The visions hurt so badly I felt like my brain was frying and my body was on fire. The visions burned through me fast as flammable cloth and hot as volcanic lava. The repercussions were body aches, sweating, nausea, screaming, you name it –I felt it.  
  
I looked at the curtains that showed the sun beginning to rise, "Was I like this the whole night?" I wondered aloud.  
  
Alex and Maria nodded regretfully.  
  
"They're gone now." I whispered thankfully.  
  
"What's gone?" Maria asked.  
  
"The visions, the flashes the… pain." I answered, the visions kept repeating themselves over and over in my head painfully the whole night.  
  
"Should we start back up again or stay here another day? I mean I'm clueless here you guys." Maria babbled.  
  
"Maria. You're babbling." I smiled.  
  
"Yes. I am." She sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry." I said soft.  
  
Maria smiled and we all shared a group hug.  
  
"How corny." I muttered and we all shared a laugh as we wiped away our tears.  
  
Alex stood tall. "I say we start back up. I'll drive the Navi, and Maria will drive the Bird." Alex nodded gratefully.  
  
I shook my head, "No way. I'm all good now. And besides, " I looked to Maria and laughed, "No one drives my car but me… Ever." I grinned and stood up to get ready for another crazy ride.  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"They're on there way again." I update everyone.  
  
"Finally." Michael mutters, "It's 7:00, could they have taken any longer to start back up?"  
  
"Err! Michael! Just SHUT. UP!" I complain.  
  
"Isabel. What's with you attacking me every chance you get?" He asks annoyed.  
  
"Nothing it's just you haven't stopped complaining since we got back." I say.  
  
Michael just stares at me.  
  
"What? You have no sarcastic remark to say to me? Have you run out?"  
  
"Iz, lay off." Max says from somewhere behind me.  
  
I whorl around to face him, "Why don't you and Michael just let me be?!" I scream and walk away.  
  
"Why is Iz all of the sudden so hostile?" Michael asked Max, looking out to where Isabel was running nowhere.  
  
"She misses Alex." Max sighed.  
  
"You try to read me  
  
You try to figure out  
  
You try to breathe me  
  
But you can't blow me out  
  
You try to feel me  
  
But I'm so out of touch  
  
I won't be falling  
  
You won't have to pick me up  
  
Sorry if I sound confused  
  
I don't feel the way like you do  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Trust in my instincts  
  
Trust that I know what's right  
  
These are the reasons  
  
That keep you up at night (at night)  
  
Tell me "Go Slow" - This is my flow  
  
'Cos you don't know, know what I know  
  
Let me tell you how it feels  
  
Baby it's time that you see me for real  
  
Sorry if I sound confused  
  
I don't feel the way like you do  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Trust that I know , This is my show  
  
Letting you know , Gotta go the way I go  
  
Trust that I know , This is my show  
  
Letting you know , Gotta go the way I go  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be (be)  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy (it ain't my philosophy, yeah)  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities (no insecurities)  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own (I can't stand on my own)  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be…"  
  
(Let Me Be [#9], By Britney Spears– Britney)  
  
Crying these angry tears I sniff and wipe them away. Don't I have anything else to do except cry? I miss Alex. I think I'll mind walk him and have a small chat to pass time.  
  
I close my eyes and concentrate on Alex; it's not hard to make a connection…  
  
*Hey Alex*  
  
*Isabel?* he sounds shocked.  
  
*The one and only*  
  
*How are you doing this?*  
  
*I just can. So how long till I'm in your arms again?*  
  
*Not too long. Maybe a couple more hours though*  
  
*So… How are things? Gosh I miss you*  
  
*Yea, me too*  
  
*Have you… dated anyone?* I cringed. So stupid!  
  
I heard him laugh, *Yes, and, no*  
  
Huh? *Alex I don't understand*  
  
*You were gone for wayyyy too long Iz, and she looked JUST like you*  
  
My heart broke. *You slept with her?*  
  
*NO! No, no, no, I just made out with her. Nothing else Iz, NOTHING else*  
  
*Me either. In fact I just sat there and thought of you the whole time*  
  
*Why do I know that you're smiling right now?*  
  
*Cuz I am* I smiled again  
  
*Still my little perky Isabella?*  
  
*Always, still my little wisecracker?*  
  
*Never stopped*  
  
*I never stopped thinking about you Alex*  
  
*God, I missed you* I felt him sadden.  
  
*You okay?*  
  
*Yea, just a little shaken over Liz's episodes last night*  
  
*What?!* –Were Max's cries for Liz caused by this?  
  
*I don't know. She wouldn't say what it was. But she started telling me how much she loved me and hoped I never think otherwise. That we'd always be best friends, ya know. Stuff like that*  
  
I froze. I almost lost our connection, *Alex. I had some flashes too. Some REALLY scary ones. I love you. You do know that right?*  
  
I could feel Alex stiffen *Yea, I know. I love you too… But I gotta admit. You guys are freakin me out here.*  
  
*I just wanted to say that okay? Or er, think it*  
  
*Hey Iz?*  
  
*Yea!?* I was WAY too eager on that. –Mental note to self… STOP THAT!  
  
*I love you and all but our talking in minds here is kinda distracting me from driving. So… I'm gonna have to talk to you later okay babe?*  
  
*Oh, yea, sure! Love ya then!* I broke our connection and cried all over again. Damn EMOTIONS! They just take you over!  
  
***  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"HEY! Jaded! You got your mama's style but you're yesterday's child to me, So Jaded!" Maria and I sung aloud.  
  
"This is great!" Maria shouted throwing her arms in the air as we continued to sing along to the radio.  
  
"Hey jaded, you got your mama's style  
  
But you're yesterday's child to me  
  
So jaded  
  
You think that's where it's at  
  
But is that where it's supposed to be  
  
You're gettin' it all over me and serrated  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I been thinkin' about you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah you're so jaded  
  
And I'm the one that jaded you  
  
Hey jaded  
  
In all it's misery  
  
It will always be what I love and hated  
  
And maybe take a ride to the other side  
  
We're thinkin' of  
  
We'll slip into the velvet glove  
  
And be jaded  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I'm thinkin about you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I'm so jaded  
  
And baby I'm afraid of you  
  
Your thinking's so complicated  
  
I've had it all up to here  
  
But it's so overrated  
  
Love and hated  
  
Wouldn't trade it  
  
Love me jaded  
  
Hey jaded  
  
There ain't no baby please  
  
When I'm shootin the breeze with her  
  
When everything you see is a blur  
  
And ecstasy's what you prefer  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I'm talkin' about you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah I've been thinkin' about you  
  
My my baby blue  
  
Yeah you're so jaded  
  
Baby  
  
Jaded  
  
Baby  
  
You're so jaded  
  
'Cause I'm the one that jaded you"  
  
(Jaded, By: Aerosmith)  
  
"This brings me back three years babe." Maria smiled at me.  
  
I nodded, "Yea, when things were… NORMAL."  
  
"Honey, things were anything BUT normal." She snorted.  
  
I chuckled, "Maria you sure do have a way with words don't you?"  
  
"Yea, I guess." She shrugged and looked at me.  
  
"What." I said dreading her words again.  
  
"What ARE you going to do when you see HIM?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess we'll see when we get there." I sigh.  
  
"You don't fool me Liz Parker. I know you WAY too well." She leaned back against the car seat and sighed also.  
  
"You miss him?" I said to her.  
  
"More than I care to admit."  
  
"I'm sure he's missed you too."  
  
"Yea. RIGHT."  
  
"Oh hush. Hey, what's with Al?" I say to Maria and we look over to him, a worried look covering his face.  
  
"I'm not sure. Do you think he's getting what you had?" Maria suggested.  
  
I shake my head vigorously, "No. No way. He'd pass out."  
  
"Oh." Maria said scared.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. I'm fine, you're fine. We're all… Fine."  
  
Who was I kidding?  
  
Not Maria.  
  
Not Alex.  
  
Not even myself.  
  
Everything was WAY outta whack and I had no idea WHAT the hell was going on. And for the first time in the past 48 hours, I wanted Max. 


	7. Here

A/N: You guys are sooo great!!! I hope you guys love this too!!! I'm sorry its so short but you guys will like it… I hope!!!  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"You done crying?" Michael said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I wasn't crying." I lied.  
  
"Iz, you were never a good liar." He smirked.  
  
"I just, I don't know. What if my visions actually had happened? I mean well-" I cut my self off before I could say anything about Max and Liz's sad and personal goodbye, that was theirs to tell, not mine. "What if Tess had actually killed Alex?"  
  
"But she didn't." Michael hugged me tight. "And I'm sorry for taking out my anxiety on you okay? You know I'd never do anything to hurt you right? You're my sis."  
  
"Yea. I know. Gosh this all just sucks, I can't believe Tess and her lies. How could she actually make us believe she was pregnant?"  
  
Michael rubbed at his brow, "She was more advanced than us then Iz, and her mind control was strong. VERY strong."  
  
I was angry and hurt and sad. Emotions, just emotions. We were supposed to be made to not have them, yet they took us over whenever they had the chance to slip in.  
  
"Isabel?" Michael shook me slightly.  
  
"Yea?" I looked tired, hell I felt tired, I WAS tired. But I couldn't let myself sleep, not until I was in Alexander Charles Whitman's arms again.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap?" He pulled his fingers through my long golden hair.  
  
"Yea… Maybe, just a… Little, nap." I was asleep before Michael had a chance to soften the floor.  
  
"I got it." Midea smiled, softening the floor and giving me the blanket she had been using for herself. Kissing me lightly on the cheek, she whispered, "Sweet dreams Isabel…"  
  
(Isabel's Dream)  
  
"What are you writing?" The small girl asked not to far in age from the tall blonde.  
  
The tall blonde laughed, "Nothing you'd understand."  
  
"Why not?" The little girl whined, her emerald green eyes shining.  
  
"Because! God, can't you go and bother someone else for a while?" The tall blonde snorted snobbish.  
  
"I'm telling brother you're writing LOVE letters!" The little girl cried out and giggled.  
  
"NO! No, listen to me okay? Promise me that you will NOT tell brother okay?" The tall blonde pleaded.  
  
"Yea, yea, I won't tell brother. I'll just tell your boyfriend!" The little girl ran off.  
  
"Midea wait! Don't tell Rath! PLEASE!" The tall blonde chased after her little sister.  
  
"I'm telling! I'm telling!" The little girl squealed as she ran off.  
  
"Midea!" Her sister screamed after her.  
  
The little girl stopped mid pace and froze. "Valaundra? Who's he?" The little girl asked innocently staring at someone Valaundra could not see.  
  
Valaundra turned the corner to witness what her sister was talking about. And gasp.  
  
"Zan!" Valaundra screamed, "Rath! ZAN!" She cried out to whoever would come.  
  
"Valaundra?" Midea backed away from the man that stood tall and confident.  
  
"Don't be afraid child. I'm not here for you… Yet." He grinned.  
  
Valaundra's stomach churned. "Get out Khivar. I told you I wasn't in love with you."  
  
"You're not in love with me, you're not in love with your own boyfriend -and soon to be husband may I add! So exactly WHO are you in love with Valaundra? Who?" The man named Khivar taunted.  
  
Valaundra shook her head, "Get out. And leave him out of this."  
  
"Maybe, we could arrange a little get together, I mean Ava seems to be taken with him, you seem to be taken with him, I would like to meet this dashing fellow." He smirked.  
  
"Ava?" Valaundra was confused.  
  
"Oh yes. Your dear brother's own bride has even been seeing him behind others back; seems you're not the only apple of this lad's eye Valaundra. But come with me and you'd be a queen, not a second in commands wife." Khivar waltzed over to Valaundra and kissed her lightly, "You, will always be mine." Then with a lightning flash, he was gone.  
  
"What is it Valaundra?" Zan shouted as he and Rath hurried into the palace hallways.  
  
"My love?" Rath asked trying to take her in his arms.  
  
"Get away from me, please. Just stay away. I'm hurt… I'm hurt." Valaundra cried holding her hand over her heart and ran off the opposite direction of the two boys.  
  
(End Isabel's Dream)  
  
I cried out as I awoke from my dream of the past. I knew it had happened but I had yet to believe it. So I wasn't just with Rath or Khivar? And Midea was… My sister?  
  
I searched the barren desert for her with my eyes. Not rising from my spot on the gentle floor. "Midea?" I called out light.  
  
"Yes?" She came out from behind a nearby boulder.  
  
"Why didn't you say you were our sister?" I whimpered.  
  
"Would you have believed me?" Her eyes watered.  
  
I shook my head regretfully, "No." I whispered.  
  
Midea's eyes closed and tears fell.  
  
"I'm so sorry Midea. I'm so sorry." I sobbed, yes! I cried, AGAIN! What else was going to come up? Could I please find out before I have a heart attack?  
  
Midea kneeled down beside me and waited for my reaction.  
  
I opened my arms and she happily accepted my hug. We weaped for a little while longer and Decided on telling Max the truth later. We were discussing living arrangements when Max came running towards us unexpectedly.  
  
"Isabel!" Max yelled.  
  
"Max?" I shot up from the floor.  
  
"They're here." Michael came to me, quickly grabbing my hand and squeezed hard. 


	8. Miss You Too

A/N: Okay, now I know I am just always leaving you guys in deep suspense but that's my style! Its what pulls you back to my stories! I love knowing that I have control over SOMETHING in life! –LOL– Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Thanks to everyone who have been leaving me reviews!!! –Luv ya!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"God MARIA will you just shut up!" I screamed at the bobbing girl to my right.  
  
"Liz! That's the exit! That's it!" She bounced up and down in her seat, and pointed.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Just shut it!" I snapped.  
  
God was her constant bickering and ranting about Michael Guerin REALLY getting to me! I mean the girl had nonstop been talking about him since our last fiasco.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous! I'm so, I'm just so nervous! My hands are shaking and everything! Oh my god Liz what if he didn't even want me to come?! I mean Iz asked for Alex and Max asked for you but… But…" Maria's excited face turned sour, "But Michael never asked for… Me." She whispered. "Liz, pull over." Maria asked gentle.  
  
"Maria?" I looked at her and asked worried.  
  
"I said pull OVER!" She screamed.  
  
"Woo! Yes Ma'am!" I skidded off the exit to the curb.  
  
As soon as the car stopped Maria jumped out and ran away towards the fields.  
  
"Maria!" I screamed after her, jumping out of the car as well.  
  
"Liz?" Alex said as he leaped out of the Navigator and ran beside me.  
  
"Maria's freaking out because she thinks Michael doesn't want her here." I explained as fast I could so that I didn't run out of breath. Man that Maria could run!  
  
"Maria!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Maria!" I yelled after Alex did.  
  
Suddenly she stopped… and she looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
" Be careful with my heart,  
  
You could break it,  
  
Don't take my love for granted,  
  
Things could change,  
  
Sometimes I go insane,  
  
I played the fool and you'll agree,  
  
I'll never be the same,  
  
Without you here with me,  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Con mi corazón  
  
Me siento algo desnuda  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Es mi corazón  
  
Mi corazón  
  
Be careful with my heart,  
  
You could break it,  
  
Don't take my love for granted,  
  
Things could change,  
  
Sometimes I go insane,  
  
I played the fool and you'll agree,  
  
I'll never be the same,  
  
Without you here with me,  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Con mi corazón  
  
Carino no me lastimes  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Es mi corazón  
  
Mi corazón  
  
If I could reach out to you/  
  
Nothing will stop me  
  
Take your hands in my hands/  
  
Tell me what would you do  
  
Kiss your eyes, sing you to sleep/  
  
Your voice sounds like a lullaby  
  
Here's my heart, this is time to keep/  
  
Here's my heart to keep  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Con mi corazón  
  
Carino no me lastimes  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Es mi corazón  
  
Mi corazón  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Con mi corazón  
  
Me siento algo desnuda  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Es mi corazón  
  
Mi corazón  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Con mi corazón  
  
Me siento algo desnuda  
  
Cuidado [Please be careful]  
  
Es mi corazón  
  
Mi corazón… "  
  
(Be Careful {Cuidado Con Mi Corazon} [#5], By Ricky Martin & Madonna – Ricky Martin)  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"Wh-what do we do Michael?" I shouted, scared to stone.  
  
"It's okay Iz, I'm sure they miss us." Michael squeezed my hand harder.  
  
I saw the look of fear on his face; I could see the yellow lightning streaks swirl through his aura and the sparkles of curiosity floating about. But I knew he was thinking about one thing. One person. Maria Deluca. Then as if on cue I saw her. She looked as though she were running from someone, she was panting so hard. "Maria?" I was the first to speak.  
  
She stood up tall and stiff, eye's wide with fear and contempt. Her eyes were locked with Michael's; he squeezed my hand harder… harder…. And then- "OW! Geezus! Michael!" I slapped him away.  
  
Geez did he have a hard handshake!  
  
"Huh? What?" Michael shook his head and refocused on me, then to Maria.  
  
"Maria!" I shouted up to her, she stood silent atop a large hill.  
  
"Liz! Alex!" Maria turned and bolted the other way.  
  
"Well I miss you too Maria." I muttered to myself.  
  
***  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"Oh God Liz they're down there! He's… Down there." Maria ran into my arms.  
  
"M-Maria? W-what?" I stuttered.  
  
Alex tried to gain control, "Okay, okay, let's calm down, let's just take a deep breath and-and-"  
  
"Alex! Liz! …Maria?" He heard Isabel's voice call. Then all color drained from his face in the little light I could she him in.  
  
"Alex?" I tapped his shoulder, Maria still shaking in my arms.  
  
"Right, calm deep breaths… Calm…" Alex chanted to himself.  
  
"Alex?" Isabel shouted a second time.  
  
"Okay… I think I am going to be sick." Alex held his stomach and slumped to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon you bunch of pansies! Get your fat asses up and go hug the love's of your lives!" I shouted to them, giving Maria a nudge and Alex a slight kick in his rear.  
  
"You first." Maria's face turned serious and smiled a bit.  
  
To prove a point (and save my dignity) I went over the hill to initiate the conversation.  
  
I gulped down the bile that rose to my throat as I tip toed up the hill towards the edge. I kept thinking that I would see Tess and Max making out or something worse… Like them staring at each other lovingly as they held their child.  
  
WHY! Why did Max ask me to come? Did he just want to rub his and Tess' relationship in my face?! How could I be the strong one when I can't even stop my body from shaking?  
  
I stole a look behind me to see Alex and Maria huddled together and SLOWLY, and I do emphasize SLOWLY here, making their way up the hill too. Rolling my eyes I started back up. I HAD to be the strong one here.  
  
As I was trying my hardest to maintain my cool, I was suddenly hit again with a flash…  
  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"So...we have something in common." Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?" Liz looked into his eyes.  
  
"We, uh...we're the only two people I know of who have died and were brought back by an alien." Kyle humored her.  
  
"Yeah. You're right." She nodded slightly.  
  
"You feel different?" He looked over to her side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah. Kyle...when he healed you, um...did...did you see things?" Liz got serious.  
  
"See things?" Kyle's eyebrow rose in confusion.  
  
"Flashes. Images." She explained.  
  
"No. But since he healed me, I keep getting these flashes of Max Evans naked." He furrowed his forehead causing Liz into hysterics of laughter.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I've fought a thousand battles...but watching you do that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Future Max said to Liz Parker up on her patio just outside her bedroom door.  
  
"The look on his face...on your face." The pain was evident on her face and she made no attempt to hide it.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best. For you, too." Future Max side smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Liz's voice rose irritated.  
  
"I saw you with Kyle. He's turning out to be a...a great guy. Maybe it would be better for you to be with a human." He looked away.  
  
"Don't you realize what you are to me...and you're always gonna be? You're the love of my life. Everyone else is gonna be second best. There'll never be another you." Liz cried and looked up into the stars.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"So Max and... Tess are going to be together now." Liz looked at her feet.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know anything now. This is a different world." He replied remorseful.  
  
"I'm gonna be alone." Liz whispered teary eyed.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
Second best. That was what my new life with Kyle had felt like.  
  
The only difference about this flash was the fact that I didn't pass out. It was more like a memory this time. This time it had actually happened and it wasn't really that scary like the last ones, the ones where I saw Alex die.  
  
Still, I shuddered.  
  
I had in fact ended up with Kyle, only to have him hurt me in the end. For him to leave me the way Max did.  
  
"There'll never be another you." Echoed in my mind as I stepped wobbly up that steep hill. There may have not been another Max but I had tried my hardest to fill Kyle in his place. "I'm going to be alone." Was another sentence that danced within my minds walls.  
  
What was happening to me?  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"Max?" I whimpered. Were they really just up that Hill? I wondered, I looked to a dazed Michael, "Was that Maria? …Michael? MICHAEL!" I smacked him.  
  
"Huh?" He shook his head a bit dazed, "I –Uh…"  
  
"Okay… Max?" I turned to my brother.  
  
He stood staring up the hill, completely still and looking as if he was in shock.  
  
"Max!" I said a little louder, causing him to flinch.  
  
"I-I-I don't know… I-."  
  
"Arrrgh!" I huffed, "What are we supposed to do here? Hello? Calling all confused Czeckosavakians! If you haven't noticed I'm just as scared as all of you but at least I'm still keeping it together."  
  
"Okay… Okay, Michael. You go up there." Max said finally, nodding his chin in the direction of the hill. "We'll be right here."  
  
Michael looked at him like he had asked him to strip naked and dance around, "Are you serious?"  
  
"No Michael I only asked you because I wanted to know how my voice sounded different on Earth than on Antar! Yes I'm serious! Now GO!" Max crinkled up his face and grimaced. "GO!" He shouted a second time.  
  
"No way." Michael spat irritated, "You can't tell me what to do, at least not here you can't." Michael said as an excuse for his cowardness.  
  
"Michael Go! That was Maria up there, you can't just leave her." Max said.  
  
"Like you left Liz after she told you the truth?" Michael snapped.  
  
My eyes opened wide, "You knew about that too?" I said surprised.  
  
Michael nodded his head; "I knew before Max did, Liz swore me to secrecy."  
  
"I did what I thought was best for my child!" Max yelled angry.  
  
"But there IS no CHILD Max! That's just it!" Michael shouted back.  
  
"Would you two PLEASE just STOP IT! This is supposed to be a good thing happening here and you guys are all ruining it for me!" I screamed.  
  
"I can go if you guys don't want to." Midea offered.  
  
We all turned to her stared at her as our savior.  
  
"You would do that for us?" Max said.  
  
Midea thought a moment and took a step back, "Their not going to hurt me or anything… are they?" She asked a bit frightened.  
  
"OH NO!" Max yelled a bit too loud, making us all jump, "We're just a little nervous about seeing them again… It's been a while." He explained.  
  
"More like a lifetime." I whispered.  
  
"So it's settled, Midea goes." Michael burst out, rude as usual.  
  
"Yea." Max assured us, looking from us to Midea.  
  
She nodded and smiled, "My first encounter with an earthling."  
  
"Just don't say that to them and everything will be fine." I muttered, taking both my "brother's" hands in mine. I took the deepest breath at that moment and didn't let it out until I saw Midea make it to the top of the hill.  
  
It was then that I had the flash…  
  
*FLASH*  
  
It was Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess all huddled around the Granolith.  
  
"This is a key. When we insert it the Granolith will transport us...home. It will take 24 hours for it to prepare itself. When it's ready, we have to be on board or we don't go. The granolith is capable of one mission, only one. When we use it, it's gone. It's our only way home. Is everyone ready?" Max stood tall and strong.  
  
"This is happening too fast." Isabel shook her head vigorously upset.  
  
"We have no choice, Iz." Max looked sympathetic.  
  
"Max..." Tess whimpered holding her stomach.  
  
Max inserts "key" into granolith and clock starts on the wall, counting down 24 hours.  
  
"Everyone say your goodbyes." He looked to all their worried glances and held his tough stamina.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
Then I screamed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Suspense! I love it! Ha!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Doing Something Right... For Once

A/N: You guys… I just finished watching the last episode and I'm taking it all so hard… It hurts my heart to know that we wont know what Max/Liz Maria/Michael Isabel/Jesse or Kyle… I swear as soon as I'm done crying I will think back and hate my self but I'm so sad right now that I feel gross…. Liz looked sooooo gorgeous in her bridal gown and she and Max are so cute I could cry all over… Oh great! I'm crying again!!!!!! –Sorry guys for laying this all on you… I hope you guys might not be scared off by me now, I hope that you guys might want to discuss Roswell with me so I can start to heal… lol (swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
Here's the brightness to the dark day….  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Doing Something Right… For Once  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"Hey, haven't seen any of you in a while… No, no that won't work, Hey! Welcome to Earth! Again! No! Ahh! So Stupid!" I slapped the front of my head in disgust.  
  
What was I going to say?  
  
'Hey Max, Tess, I hope you enjoyed your time alone together to raise your child! Are you two planning on tying the knot or have you already?'  
  
Why did Maria and Alex make me do this??? Can I please just drop dead right now! Flashes and all!! I swear my life was-  
  
"Hello." A beautiful dark haired girl with striking green eyes greeted me at the top.  
  
"H-hi." I blurted.  
  
"I'm Midea, it's nice to finally meet you… Liz." She hugged me gently.  
  
"Uh, you too. Uh, h-how'd you know my name?" I wondered.  
  
"Max never stops talking about you," She whispered, "But that's just our little secret. Besides I can feel him in your aura."  
  
"My AURA?" I stepped back.  
  
"Yup, so is that Alex and Maria?" She pointed to my friends.  
  
"Yea… I'm sorry… I-I forgot your name." I blushed.  
  
"Midea." She smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Midea."  
  
"Hi, I'm Maria and She's Alex." Alex uttered as soon as he was in an easy to be heard distance from Midea, and then blinking at his remark, "I mean I'm Alex and she's Maria." He corrected nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm so happy to be here… On, Earth you know. I never dreamed it was this beautiful." She exclaimed.  
  
"You gotta get out more." Alex said teasingly.  
  
"Yes, yes I do." She nodded, "Come, I'll take you to them, they're all so nervous."  
  
"Nervous? Michael? I think you've got the wrong chzec." Maria muttered.  
  
"Nope." Midea said over her shoulder, walking back down the hill.  
  
"Right. I'm supposed to believe that Michael Guerin is nervous about seeing us again." Maria laughed.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe?" Midea stopped and turned to Maria, "You are. Why not him?" She blinked.  
  
"What? I'm not nervous. Please. Me? I'm Teflon babe." Maria lied.  
  
"What is it about Earth that makes everyone so afraid to show their true feelings?" Midea asked no one in particular.  
  
I shrugged, "This should be good. So how are the love birds doing?" I asked, not knowing why I did. Because if Midea were to tell me that they were happily married or something to that degree, I would just have to turn the other way and start running like I stole something.  
  
"Love birds?" Midea said confused.  
  
"Max and Tess." Maria explained.  
  
"Oh, they haven't been together since their arrival on Antar," She giggled, "What would make you ask that?" Then she stopped, suddenly realizing it.  
  
"Awww, there it is, you get it now?" Alex teased, being his usual self.  
  
"Yes Alex, I get it. Isabel was right." She smiled.  
  
"Right about what?" Alex asked interested.  
  
"That you're a pain in the ass but you get used to it and start to like it." She turned back to the top of the hill.  
  
"Uh." Alex was silenced.  
  
"I could have told you that." Maria joined.  
  
"Shut up Maria." Alex huffed.  
  
"Both of you shut up alright!" I cried out, "Gosh! Just-just c'mon!" I transcended over the hill. Walking- rather trying to keep my balance up and down that hill as best I could. Last thing I needed was to come flying down the hill full force and roll into Max.  
  
"Liz!" Maria shouted surprised.  
  
-Too Late.  
  
I was there. I was over the hill and looking into the eyes of my first love.  
  
Max Evans.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Not anymore, but you did and then you got Tess pregnant!" Liz screamed angry.  
  
"I know you're upset." Max clenched his eyes shut in shame.  
  
Liz yelled, "I-I trusted you, I gave you everything. I jumped off bridges for you, I broke laws for you, I risked getting shot for you, I trusted you! And you go off-- God, with Tess-- God, I saved myself for you!" The truth was out before she could stop it.  
  
"Saved yourself? You slept with Kyle!" Max yelled back angry.  
  
"Take me home." Liz's determined face burned into Max's distraught one.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Let's go." Max entered the Valenti household and was in Tess's room.  
  
"Max, are you sure you want to do this?" Tess said.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Right." Tess nodded.  
  
They kiss-Tess sees flash of Max and Liz kissing  
  
"You kissed Liz!" Tess bellowed.  
  
Max doesn't reply.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't remember her where we're going." Tess replied smugly.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
By now the flashes had started to come naturally because of the emotional connection I held with Max. Only now the flashes were going both ways, his were coming to me and mine to him.  
  
Was the fire that used to burn through them still there? Was it still lit to the point that he would have missed me while he was away?  
  
His hair was longer than I had remembered and he didn't have the clean-cut style he used to wear before. His face looked as though he hadn't shaven in the past couple days. Or make that past couple weeks.  
  
He looked tired and worn out, yet his eyes still glistened a bright glare as I stepped over a rock and joined the solid dirt floor with them.  
  
His body was buffer and stronger than before, I could tell. I saw that his clothes resembled something I would have seen in a Gladiator movie and Michael looked the same as well. Isabel, of course looked like a Queen waiting to be served.  
  
I held my head up high and didn't let a slight smile or frown crack my tender lips. My face remained emotionless. My heart began to race as Max took a small but subtle step towards me. I flinched and back away.  
  
I could feel my feet cement to the floor as the tiny little hairs on the back of my neck started to raise a bit. Gooseflesh covered my arms, I was nervous. Just seeing Max Evans again was driving my mind, in addition to my heart, crazy.  
  
Was this the same Max Evans who saved my life that day at the CrashDown? Was this the SAME Max Evans that kissed me, Liz Parker, so passionately he has seen into my soul? WE saw into each other's souls. What he and I shared was more than passion. It was more than love; it was… too much to put into mere little meaningless words.  
  
"Liz." Max spoke.  
  
I caught my breath; I was thrust back into reality.  
  
"You… Came." He said it as if it were a dream that would vanish if he said it too loud.  
  
My eyes were still glued to his. Not one of us dared look away, maybe for fear that the other would disappear. "Yes… I came." I whispered, not taking my eyes of him.  
  
"Liz, goodness girl you left without-." Maria stopped talking; she was face to face with Michael.  
  
"Hey." Michael said.  
  
"Hey?" Maria spat.  
  
Michael's face crumpled.  
  
"You have been gone for TWO YEARS and all you have to say to me is hey?" Maria snapped.  
  
I looked to Michael, who took a defensive step back.  
  
I looked to Max, who still hadn't taken his eyes off me. He stood 3 feet away yet didn't attempt to come any closer than that.  
  
I turned my head in the direction of where Alex would be. He stumbled down the hill and into Isabel's out stretched arms. Lovingly they hugged.  
  
TRAITOR.  
  
I thought to myself. What happen to 'I never thought she was coming back… I don't know what to do?' What a puppy dog, come home to master Isabel. I was disgusted.  
  
"Liz." Max broke my thoughts.  
  
I turned.  
  
"I missed you. I was going crazy just thinking about you, thinking what I'd do if I never got to hold you in my arms again. Or kiss your soft skin." He was next to me in a flash and sliding an innocent finger down my check. He lifted his hand in the air and I could hear a faint song playing in the distance….  
  
"Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That is leading me  
  
To the place where  
  
I find peace again …"  
  
The lyrics danced in my ears.  
  
LifeHouse's – Everything, played louder now.  
  
"You are the strength  
  
That keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope  
  
That keeps me trusting  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You are everything  
  
And how can I  
  
Stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this…"  
  
"Max. Stop." I felt my throat tighten.  
  
"You calm the storms  
  
You give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
You still my heart  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You are all I need  
  
You are everything  
  
Everything…"  
  
"Why, why are you doing this?" I whimpered.  
  
"Because I love you Liz Parker, Didn't you know that?"  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"Is it really you?" I cried into Alex's smooth hair.  
  
"Well if it wasn't I don't think I'd do this." He grabbed me into one hell of a passionate kiss that left me not only breathless but also overcome with happiness. He still loved me. I could feel and see it in his eyes. HE LOVED ME! Oh I could just sing it to the world!  
  
Midea came into view, "You two are… Together?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Yes. This is my Alex. My reason for living." I grinned so wide I felt my skin tighten.  
  
"Maria!" I heard Michael's irritated voice to my left.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it! You didn't even miss me did you?!" She screamed in tired rage.  
  
"I missed you alright! Is that what you want me to say? That I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even concentrate without you popping into my mind every two seconds?" Michael shouted to Maria.  
  
My body tensed in Alex's grip and he clenched me closer.  
  
"Is that right Michael? Did you really do those things?" Maria's eyes watered.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, looking down.  
  
"Prove it." She spat, cold hearted as I have ever heard a person's voice to be.  
  
"What? Prove it? How?"  
  
Maria's arms were crossed, "You think about it. I'll be-."  
  
She was interrupted by Michael's lips diving towards hers; Maria quickly untangled her arms from her self to around Michael's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. Finally, the boy had done something right… For once.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. More to come! WAY more! Its just getting started baby!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	10. Dealing

A/N: You guys have been great!  
  
  
  
Ch.10  
  
Dealing  
  
Liz's POV  
  
  
  
"Why, why are you doing this?" I whimpered.  
  
"Because I love you Liz Parker, Didn't you know that?" (Where we last left off…)  
  
  
  
"What about Tess? What about your son?" I shouted.  
  
"There was no child Liz-." Max started.  
  
"What? What about you sleeping with her huh?" I snapped.  
  
"I-It was a mistake and admit that, I was at a moment of weakness and-."  
  
"Weakness huh? Well I'm at my weakness right now and I'm still maintaining my sanity!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Well I thought I lost you! How was I to know? I thought you had-." He caught himself before he finished his sentence.  
  
My breath caught in my throat. I knew what he was going to say, yet it made no difference what he thought or didn't. I didn't give a shit. All I cared about was getting the hell out of Roswell, a life I left behind years ago.  
  
"I do lo-"  
  
"Oh will you can it." I sneered.  
  
"Will you let me finish a sentence on my own!?" Max shrieked.  
  
"Will you shut up?" I shouted back.  
  
"What's with you?" His eyes showed miserable sadness.  
  
"Nothing. Nothings with me Max, I'm fine. You seem to be fine. Where 's Tess by the way?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I sent her away." He whispered.  
  
"You sent her away." I repeated nasty. "Great. That's just wonderful Max. No baby, no Tess, you just got your whole live ahead of you huh?" I laughed bitterly.  
  
"But I know better now Liz, I know that I love you. I know all about the REAL Tess. She could never have been you, in any lifetime! I know that everything she ever told me was a lie. She betrayed us in the end you know..." He looked down.  
  
"Oh." I covered my mouth in pity, "I'm sorry Max, you need a tissue? No wait, you seem to be at a *moment of weakness*, I see a soft grounded area over there. You wanna sleep together?" I shot sarcastic.  
  
His eyes shot up into mine and if it was possible melted part of the cold exterior I was maintaining so well. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. I knew I was breaking his heart… again.  
  
I should have been sad.  
  
I should have had some kind of sympathy for the man I loved.  
  
Right?  
  
So how come when he looked back up from the floor and into my eyes I felt nothing. I had no emotion what so ever? I didn't even think that it was the Max I had fell in love with years ago. Why was I so cold? Every vein in my body ran cold for some reason. I felt ice in my body. I clenched my fists tight. I felt tingles in my palms that ran up my arms.  
  
"Look, there's nothing else to say here Max. Let's go." I said coldly.  
  
"But-." He tried again to gain some kind of sympathy from me. Only he didn't know that the Liz Parker he left behind had turned to ice. I had no sympathy for the prick.  
  
"But nothing Max, you broke my heart. There is no mending or-or 'healing' that needs to take place here. At least nothing that you can fix." I could feel my voice catch on my last word and I felt the familiar tightening of my throat. I gulped down the lump in my throat and continued, "If you guys need a ride home, lets go."  
  
"Liz-."  
  
"No Max. I don't want to hear it, what do you want from me? You SLEPT with Tess. You left Earth with her; you never said anything about coming back. What did you expect? I thought I had lost you forever. I thought you loved Tess." I turned and attempted to climb back up the treacherous hill and get to my car.  
  
"But. I thought you had slept with Kyle!" Max repeated loud.  
  
I froze. That was unexpected, I turned back to face him, "I may have not then," I paused, "But I have now." I closed my eyes, to stop the angry tears from falling. I left up the hill to my car without another word.  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
My brother.  
  
So still, so surprised.  
  
Did he honestly think she'd wait forever for him? He certainly did not wait for her when it came to sleeping with Tess. What was he expecting? He never told Liz he was coming back for her. He never told her that he didn't love Tess. He never gave her any reason that he was going to leave Tess and be with her. He just always expected fate to bring them together. And now I guess it really is in fates hands right now.  
  
But will it bring my brother happiness?  
  
Or grief.  
  
"Let's go." Alex broke my thoughts.  
  
"Okay." Our fingers locked together as we got over the hill.  
  
I could see the look of worry in Maria's eyes as we descended over the hill to our destination. There was nothing I could say or do to change what my brother had done. Michael's arms encircled Maria's frail body as they stepped in sync with each other's footsteps. Midea walking beside Max in understanding. She knew just how Max's heart hurt. She was after all his sister, whether he knew it or not.  
  
I couldn't hear exactly what conversation they withheld among each other but I tried:  
  
"You okay?" Midea said softly.  
  
Max shrugged.  
  
"You know, feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help the situation Max." Midea replied serious.  
  
Max looked at her in shock, Midea had not spoken much the whole time they had known each other but when she did speak, it was something of importance.  
  
"I know." He finally responded.  
  
"So what are you going to do know?" Midea stared again.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue what to do. I've never seen her like this before." Max shook his head.  
  
"You broke her heart Max. What did you expect?"  
  
"I know. But-"  
  
"But nothing. You've been gone for two years and her heart has had to deal with that. And if that wasn't enough she thought you had deceived her by sleeping with Tess. Then as if that wasn't enough, Tess was supposedly pregnant?" Midea shook her had from side to side in wonder, "It's a miracle she came all this way to begin with. If she didn't still love you or hold the same intimate feelings she wouldn't have come all this way Max, there's just NO way."  
  
"You really think so?" Max asked.  
  
Midea smile, "I know so."  
  
"But she slept with Kyle. God I thought she was lying and now-"  
  
"How exactly did you except her to be when you returned? She never even knew you were coming back. After all that's happen you never gave her the slightest hope that you were coming back for her. You have to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about how Liz must feel Max." Midea bluntly put it.  
  
"Geez Midea. I didn't know you could be so informatively direct." Max said aloud.  
  
Midea giggled sweetly, "Its one of my many talents. Give her time Max. Don't rush her. She'll come around. She needs you right now, she just doesn't know how to deal with it yet."  
  
"Okay. I'll wait." He took Midea's hand and squeezed it, "Thanks Midea."  
  
"You're welcome Max." She grinned wide.  
  
I stopped listening after that, I felt as if it was a delicate moment that they needed to share alone. Max was starting to come around; he felt her familiar presence now and was starting to think that she was more close to the family than she appeared. I knew it was only a matter of time before he realized who she really was.  
  
We were just down the massive hill now when Alex lead us to his magnificent ride.  
  
"Kick-ass ride Alex!" I squealed, gawking at his truck.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." He smiled, "Wait till you hear the system!" He started the truck and cranked up the stereo, winking at Liz and Maria.  
  
I smiled back. I was so happy to be home. My REAL home. But- "Max?" I called to him.  
  
"Coming." He sulked all the way to the truck, his pity had left but the heartache was still there.  
  
"Uh, sorry Maxwell, no room for you in here." Michael lied, as he and Maria sprawled out in the back of the SUV, and Midea looking uncomfortable in the back of them.  
  
Max looked to the only other means of transportation, which was Liz.  
  
"Get in." She replied slamming her car door shut.  
  
Max took one last glance at me, letting his sorrow lay imminent on his face. He had brought this on himself, I said nothing. I just sat in the car next to Alex, shutting us in and my brother out.  
  
"Hurry up before I change my mind Evans." Liz spat out the drivers seat window, revving the engine.  
  
Was it my imagination or did she have one kick-ass car too?  
  
What was next? Her living in a giant expensive 3 story mansion with like 23 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms, one inside pool, one outside pool, 5 whirlwind Jacuzzi's, 2 major kitchens, 6 living rooms, and so on? Gosh what was NEXT? I thought I think I have had enough surprises in one day to last me a whole lifetime!  
  
***  
  
Liz POV  
  
I really didn't want his ass in my car but what was I to do? The rest of the group had already decided on making me and Max play nice with each other. I couldn't believe Maria would do this to me. It was unbelievable it really was.  
  
I was actually kinda thinking a little bit as I was walking down that steep hill, other than the fact that my calves were killing me, I thought that Max, if truth be told, had a point. I had made him think that he lost me. But it was my duty to do so. But just because of that he had no right to pull a 360 on me by sleeping with that back stabbing bitch Tess.  
  
He had sent her away. Wow, I'm intrigued Max, I'm so turned on! –I wanted to shout in his face. What did he want from me? Did he want me to go running out to his open arms and hug and kiss him and tell him that I love him? Did he even THINK about what I would be feeling right now? Did he? And come to think of it did Kyle think about the repercussions of dumping me? I swear these native Roswell boys have absolutely NO conscious!  
  
They just go with the flow.  
  
-Oh I'm tired of our relationship, goodbye Liz Parker but have a nice life!-  
  
Maybe in some alternate universe what has happened to us all will make us stringer and by doing so we will live happily ever after. I could see Max making his way to my firebird and I could feel his pain. It wasn't like I was doing this on purpose. He had hurt me for god's sake!  
  
I wasn't being a cold-hearted bitch! I wasn't! He deserved this! He really did!  
  
I saw Max and Isabel exchange some sort of relative look and then Isabel turned away from him, getting in the sear beside Alex. Max really was on is own now. Hmmm… I still felt no pity for the man who hurt me deep, maybe someday in the near future I'll look back at myself and think that I should have been different. But the time was now, and I felt nothing, I was empty. Emotions ran dry and arrogance blocked them from returning.  
  
Yea I needed a moment to take this all in, and then maybe. MAYBE me and Max could talk things out.  
  
Dammit, I was about to have a flash.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Let's go." Max entered the Valenti household and was in Tess's room.  
  
"Max, are you sure you want to do this?" Tess said.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Right." Tess nodded.  
  
They kiss-Tess sees flash of Max and Liz kissing  
  
"You kissed Liz!" Tess bellowed.  
  
Max doesn't reply.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't remember her where we're going." Tess replied smugly.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
Err! This one came with a massive headache! Max was getting nearer and he hadn't caught my vision spell, or whatever the hell it was. The same vision within an hours period, what was with that?  
  
"Thanks Li-." He began getting in my car only to be cut off by me.  
  
"Don't talk." I snapped, cranking up my stereo. Linkon Park's loud, angry lyrics screaming in my ears the whole way home. Well almost the whole way.  
  
"I've lied to you  
  
The same way that I always do  
  
This is the last smile  
  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
  
Everything falls apart  
  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
Everything has to end  
  
You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
I've tried like you  
  
To do everything you wanted too  
  
This is the last time  
  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
Everything falls apart  
  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
Everything has to end  
  
You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Pushes me away...  
  
Pushes my away..."  
  
(PaperCut, By, Linkon Park – Hybrid Theory)  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews hope to see a lot more soon! Hope you guys liked this chapter too! Don't worry dreamers the fun has just begun! 


	11. Utopia

A/N: I'm not really sure if you guys have noticed but my stories aren't posting on the Fanfiction.net Roswell board. They come up as updates on my profile page, but they don't show up in the Roswell section n-e-more. & ITS DRIVING ME NUTS! So please Review if you manage to find this and please tell others that its updated… thanks! OH and as you can see I used Alanis Morissette's song from her newly released CD "Under Rug Swept" On sale now and I LOVE IT! As I LOVE her! She rocks baby!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Ch. 11  
  
Utopia  
  
Liz POV  
  
4:24 a.m. 1589 miles later…  
  
Silence was bliss, my bliss. That is until Max broke it.  
  
"Liz." Max turned down my stereo with his 'powers', not getting up or shifting from his position in his seat. Was it just me or did he just speak it and it was done? He didn't even have to use the flick of his wrist this time! His gaze was still out the window when he spoke, "I know you must be… confused but. But I DO love you, you know."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Where have I heard this emotional shit before?  
  
"And I know your rolling your eyes right now." He said, his eyes still outside to the passing dark and gray scenery.  
  
I flinched, "How-."  
  
"I just do okay." He turned to face me now. "Liz," He paused. He put his hand to my steering wheel and my car began to turn and drive on it's own. "There, that's better. Now Liz." He began.  
  
My eyes wide, my mouth open, he must have noticed my horror of his newfound powers.  
  
"Liz. It's still ME. I've just… adapted more now." He finished; he put his hands to my face. I flinched again. His face crumbled.  
  
Geez, what did he WANT from me? I wanted to jump over my seat and pound him in his head. Was it legal to kill a human/alien-hybrid? The FBI sure had no problem with it… But then again they wanted to kill me to and I'm human, hmm…that's sure something to think about.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Max dared to speak.  
  
"If its okay to commit alien hybrid murder." I rubbed at my chin contemplating the bogus scenario. Of course I couldn't KILL him, I smacked my forehead, he's more human than alien –the public wouldn't take to well to all that, why didn't I think about it before? I'm babbling as you can see. I'd rather talk to myself than listen whatever it is that Max has to say to me. As if anything he says even matters to me.  
  
"At least you humor as some kind of emotion." Max snorted looking back out the window.  
  
Now that really pissed me off. I have the right to the smart-ass remarks and hurtful words. He, Max Evans that is, has no right because he left me here on earth alone and sad and a virgin. Did he have any idea how special that emotion is? Two people giving in to themselves, to each other intimately? No it's not just SEX. It's so much more and it kills me inside to know how much people take it for granted.  
  
"Liz," Max paused still looking away.  
  
"What." I barked.  
  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP SPEAKING TO ME IN THAT TONE?!" He blew a gasket.  
  
I stared at him open mouthed and eyes wide. Did Max Evans just flash on me? Did I just get roasted? Did he just dare scream at me as if I were a mere understudy? His face was red and his rugged looks were twisted into rage. NO. Uh, uh this was most definitely NOT the Max Evans who left me that one fine day.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I yelled back. "My TONE? Since when does my TONE bother you? Is there a certain TONE that the great KING Zan is supposed to be spoken in?" I spat; I don't know what has come over me. By now I would be groveling at his feet begging him to take me back. But that was the old Liz Parker, the one Max left behind. A lot can change between now and then.  
  
"I'm sorry." He jammed his fist into the dashboard, then he fixed the dent with his powers. "I just don't understand why you're being so cold towards me is all." He said to his hands.  
  
"I thought you left me forever, I never thought I'd see you again. Not even when Kyle told me number of times that even HE knew you'd come back for me. But I still refused to believe it." I locked eyes with Max. "So how can you expect me to just forget the fact that you knew and you STILL left me? How can you expect to tell me that you once loved Tess and chose her over me and then come back and expect to have me back as if nothing ever happened?"  
  
"Liz, you're right. But I love you; I never said I had stopped. I never even gave you the impression-."  
  
"Oh yes you did Max Evans. Zan, whatever the fuck you wanna be called now." I snorted in disgust.  
  
"Why are you like this now? So bitter Liz, it hurts to just glance at your aura." Max shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Well that's what happens when the love of your life leaves you behind." I replied, a single tear falling down my face, not commenting on the AURA remark. What the hell was up with this AURA crap? Did the pod squad turn into hippies or spiritualists like Maria? What's next? Was Max gonna whip out some cedar oil and offer me a whiff?  
  
"I made a mistake. I know that, I knew that since day one, but pride was in the way. How can a supposed KING admit that he was wrong? That he made bad decisions? That he had hurt the only person he ever gave a damn about?" Max's words stung my heart, I softened a bit.  
  
"Yea. You made a BIG mistake Max." I said.  
  
He looked away out the window. He was doing that a lot.  
  
"Why don't you actually look in my face when you're speaking to me?" I'm going to stop the sarcastic words, I swear.  
  
He looked back at me, in my eyes.  
  
"Geezus, you look like shit Max." I made a disgusted face.  
  
Okay, starting NOW, I'm going to stop. I swear!  
  
His face fell; if it could any further than it was it'd be drooping to the floor.  
  
Seeing the pain in his eyes the hurt and the endless hope burning out. I knew it was now or never, it was do or die. If I were ever to give Max a chance again it would have to be now. Otherwise he would give up and I would really be alone. We sat in our seats in silent thought. I was remembered of a time right outside my house where I sat just where Max was sitting and Kyle was where I sat.  
  
-  
  
We were both so nervous. Everything was so new. We were free; we weren't fighting for our lives anymore. We were trying to start over, and in the quest for reinventing ourselves we seeked refuge in each other. I remembered it clearly as if it were yesterday. It was cold out, the weather was supposed to be yet another scorcher yet the wind was strong and the air freezing. We had concluded that the Granolith had somehow disrupted the climate and reversed the seasons for a small period of time. It had been two months since Max and the other's departure. Since the day my heart died, but sitting there next to Kyle in his red mustang, the windows fogged up, our breathing shallow.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Kyle broke away from our passionate kiss.  
  
The thing was, I didn't know WHAT I wanted. All I knew was that I didn't want to be alone. EVER again. And I knew that Kyle would rather die than hurt me the way Max had. He had whispered it in my ear and kissed my cheek that night, it was our first official "date" together, and we had seen an idie flick. What it was didn't matter because we both were preoccupied by the weirdness of the matter. I tried my hardest to focus on the subtitles, but I couldn't.  
  
I could stop thinking that if this was a date, then were we supposed to hold hands and kiss? Whenever I seen Kyle in the corner of my eye try to be bold by slyly grazing his hands over mine I would stifle a small giggle and he would immediately pull away. A small part of me felt guilty for being with Kyle. I still felt as if I were Max's. No one else was ever to touch what was his, I was his.  
  
It was then that Kyle finally built up the courage to take my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. And for the first in a really long time, I genuinely smiled. I squeezed his hand a bit and he squeezed back. From that moment on I was HIS. No longer was I Max Evan's property. I was Kyle's. I know a woman should never depend on a man so greatly but this was me. Liz Parker. And I was weak.  
  
"I've never wanted something so much in my life." I said on Kyle's lips.  
  
He was so scared, as was I. What were we getting ourselves into? What would the outcome be? Was it right? Was it wrong? I hadn't wanted something so much. I wasn't lying. I didn't wan to be alone. I wanted to be loved so much that I denied my love for Max. I condemned it as if it were a chore to be taken care of. And it was chore week. I cleaned up my messy life and cleared the way for Kyle Valenti.  
  
I'm not sure just who initiated the first kiss, all I can say is that it was sweet. It was my utopia. We sat still as he drove me home the radio was off and the CD player blared overhead. We didn't talk, we drove home in silence. When we neared my house Kyle cut the engine and looked to me, his hair parted as always, his warm eyes staring into mine. His letterman jacket pulled tight  
  
"Liz." He had said.  
  
"Yes?" I replied quickly. –Maybe a bit too quickly–  
  
"Uh…" He gulped, "What exactly are we doing here?" He played with his fingers nervously.  
  
I took his hands in mine, I held on tightly. "I don't know." I whispered, my voice wavering.  
  
"Are you scared?" He said anxious.  
  
I nodded, "I'm scared that I'll fall in love with you and…and you'll leave me." My eyes glazed over and tears spilled down my face.  
  
Kyle took me in his arms; his scent was of old spice and popcorn. I indulged myself in it. I snuggled with him in his arms and cried. His lips slightly grazed my ear, "I would rather die than hurt you the way that he did Liz." He whispered. Causing my shuddering body to convulse into hysterical sobs.  
  
Dear God what a mess Max Evans had left behind and here was man, Kyle Valenti. Ready to help pick up the broken pieces and gently put them back together. It was then that our lips met and the windows fogged up. Trapping us in its utopia. Surrounding us in emotions. This was my utopia. I left his car that night flushed, wearing his letterman jacket; I would not part with it until we graduated High School. This was my utopia…  
  
"We'd gather around all in a room  
  
Fasten our belts engage in dialogue  
  
We'd all slow down rest without guilt  
  
Not lie without fear disagree sans judgment  
  
We would stay and respond and expand and include  
  
And allow and forgive and enjoy and evolve  
  
And discern and inquire and accept and admit  
  
And indulge and open and reach out and speak up  
  
This is utopia this is my utopia  
  
This is my ideal my end in sight  
  
Utopia this is my utopia  
  
This is my nirvana  
  
My ultimate  
  
We'd open our arms  
  
We'd all jump in  
  
We'd all coast down into safety nets  
  
We would shares and listen and support and welcome  
  
Be propelled by passion not invest in outcomes  
  
We would breathe and be charmed and amused by difference  
  
Be gentle and make room for every emotion  
  
This is utopia this is my utopia  
  
This is my ideal my end in sight  
  
Utopia this is my utopia  
  
This is my nirvana  
  
My ultimate  
  
We'd provide forums  
  
We'd speak out  
  
We'd all be heard  
  
We'd all feel seen  
  
We'd rise post-obstacle more defined more grateful  
  
We would heal be humbled and be unstoppable  
  
We'd hold close and know when to do which  
  
We'd release and discharm and stand up and feel safe  
  
This is utopia this is my utopia  
  
This is my ideal my end in sight  
  
Utopia this is my utopia  
  
This is my nirvana  
  
My ultimate…"  
  
(Utopia [#11], By Alanis Morissette - Under Rug Swept)  
  
-  
  
"So tell me everything." I blurted out of nowhere.  
  
You may not know it but what I just said took so much more courage than you would expect. Those three little words followed by a compound were harder for me to say than it was to ask Max if he loved Tess. What he would say in return was what was tying my stomach into tight knots.  
  
"I intend to." He took my hands in his.  
  
I stared at my hands in his. My eyes traveled upward towards his. I didn't pull away this time.  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
Looking at them for the first time in 2 years I realized just how much I really cherished their friendships. How much I missed Alex Whitman. I realized that the reason I was so bitter was because I missed everyone. I missed all the people that I used to think I was better than. I even missed Michael and Maria fighting!  
  
So here I was, Isabel Evans, sitting next to Alexander Charles Whitman. Leaning against his shoulder as he drove us all to Liz's home. But now that I thought about it, *Where did Alex live now?*  
  
"Alex?" I asked/whispered.  
  
"Yes my love?" He smiled.  
  
"I missed you so much." I kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ditto." He grinned.  
  
"So where exactly ARE we going?" Michael said aloud.  
  
"Lizzie's house." Maria answered.  
  
"And where IS that?" Michael said agitated.  
  
"Why are you being so grumpy?" Maria spat.  
  
"Why can't you just answer a simple question?" Michael crossed his arms.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shared a :*Here we go again*: look with Alex.  
  
"Liz lives in California… Rockland, California…" Maria let the sentence trail on.  
  
"Why? Where do YOU live?" He demanded.  
  
"She USED to live there with Kyle… But he broke up with her this morning." Maria blurted, changing the subject, as usual.  
  
"WHAT?! Huh!? I-I huh?" Michael was dumbfounded, totally forgetting the fact that Maria had changed the subject from where she lived.  
  
"Yea well after you guys left… She and Kyle… Well you know." Her big blue eyes widened.  
  
"How could she do that to Maxwell!!!" Michael shouted livid.  
  
"WHAT!? How could he sleep with TESS!?" Maria yelled back.  
  
Michael grimaced realizing his mistake.  
  
"Yea. So shut up Michael." Maria burned.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear that. Alex hun, did you hear that?" Maria snubbed.  
  
"No… Did you Iz?" He pinned.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Michael bellowed.  
  
"Thank you." Maria grinned.  
  
"Do you guys always fight like that?" Midea piped in from the back.  
  
"They love it." Alex yelled over his shoulder to her.  
  
"Yea, the more they fight, the more they love each other." I said smiling at them.  
  
"Shut up." Maria and Michael said at the same time.  
  
*I love you* Maria mouthed to him.  
  
*I love you too* Michael mouthed back.  
  
So cute. I thought. But my thoughts saddened looking at the envy in Midea's face. She's never experienced true love. But that's going to change, with a little help from us girls… And a touch of Sisterly love, it will happen.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story, because I really enjoy writing it!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	12. Hero

A/N: I wrote this in a rush because I really wanted to update before you guys give up on me! Okay and as for the reason my fic's are not posting… I heard from a lovely friend that it's because of the CATEGORY section. You must fix it each time you access the Roswell section from G-PG-13 to All Categories –got it? GREAT! Have a nice day! lol  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Ch. 12  
  
HERO  
  
Liz's POV  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" I spat after Max had poured his heart out to me.  
  
His endless nights thinking about how he had hurt me, how he had made such a huge mistake that would change his life forever. How hard it was to fight in his world without any reason to live or fight for. His reason for living wasn't even on the same planet as himself. I, me, I couldn't believe it –he felt as if he had let me down when Tess admitted her deceit after being caught in a lie. She really wasn't pregnant. She tried, oh yea she tried. But nothing worked. So that one night they were… I hate to even think it. But, "together" she still hadn't gotten pregnant so she lied. She lied and then she was too chicken to help fight the battle she was destined to fight on Antar.  
  
"Liz-." His face was hurt.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear this anymore." I covered my ears with my hands. Childish yes but you try getting loads of information all at once then be expected to believe every word of it!  
  
"Elizabeth Claudia Parker! You listen to me right now!" Max screamed.  
  
I cringed. Max had never yelled at me before, and yet it only made me mad, "WHAT!?"  
  
"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" He yelled.  
  
I blinked once; I blinked twice, "Wh-what?" He had said he loved me a zillion times since his reappearance in my life but only when he shouted it to me did I start to believe it.  
  
It was like the first time Kyle told me he loved me…  
  
-  
  
As always we were nervous. What were we supposed to do? I knew Kyle had been with other girls.  
  
But I had never been with anyone but Max…  
  
God it hurt just to think of him. Just to think of his name, his face, his essence. His scent of after-shave. But I had to stop thinking about him, I was with Kyle Valenti. I was HAPPY with Kyle Valenti.  
  
"Hey Liz, you here ta see Kyle?" Mr. Valenti smiled opening the door wide.  
  
"NO, actually I came to see you Mr. Valenti." I had flirted, causing a slight blush from the former sheriff.  
  
"Awww, shucks Liz." He said putting on his coat.  
  
"Going somewhere Mr. V?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that he was leaving with Maria's mother for the weekend.  
  
"Why yes, I am. I'm going away for the weekend with the lovely Amy Deluca." He said putting on his hat and slightly dipping it to me. "You and Kyle behave now while I'm gone ya hear? No wild parties or anything." He chuckled.  
  
Just then Kyle came into the room. A smile escaping my lips, "Hey." My eyes sparkled.  
  
"Hey." He smiled back from his place in the dinning room.  
  
I knew he was teasing me; he wanted me to come to him. He wanted me to come and kiss his cheek, knowing perfectly well that I wanted the same but for him to come to me. In the end I always won.  
  
"Hey." He said again kissing my lips subtle.  
  
"Bye you two." Mr. Valenti grinned winking at me. He left, leaving the two of us alone. Me and Kyle, alone. Alone. It felt awkward, was this okay? Was it allowed? We had been dating for five months now and things were intensifying each day. I was nervous to be alone with Kyle. It was almost as if I couldn't trust myself in his presence. Almost like the time me and Max…  
  
NO. Max was gone. Forever. It was time to move on. And Kyle was ready.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Kyle asked kissing me softly, each kiss escalating more and more passionately.  
  
I don't know how we made it to his room but there we were, making out in his bed. His hand up my shirt making its way to the clasp of my bra. My hands roaming his back, it was going to happen. I knew it would happen sooner or later, so why was I so scared?  
  
"Do you love me Liz?" His breath was warm against my neck.  
  
"Yes." I barely could whisper without moaning in delight.  
  
"Tell me… tell me you love me…" He pleaded with me.  
  
His hands roamed my body setting each place he touched on fire. How could I deny him?  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"Do you want me?" He murmured in my ear.  
  
It was a first for everything that sullen night in Kyle Valenti's bedroom. The first time we said we loved each other, and the first time we… Made love.  
  
Love isn't quite what I would have called it though.  
  
"You love me, you want me… WHAT do you want me to do?" He smiled against my cheek. He knew he was driving me crazy with ecstasy. He used his techniques against me.  
  
"I want you to make love to me." I grinned and locked eyes with him.  
  
It was as if I were possessed, I DID love Kyle, I know I did, I still do. But at that time I wasn't fully there, how ironic it was that when I had finally achieved true love with Kyle a year later and he left me a week after that?  
  
Our lips touched lightly once, twice, then they were glued together again.  
  
We did it. I lost my innocence to Kyle that night. I gave myself to him, he gave himself to me. We were inseparable after that. It was impossible to want to be anywhere else. Was it wrong to feel so good when my heart ached so badly? How could Kyle's hands roaming my body send heat through my essence and yet my heart still remained emotionless? Could you possibly know what it was like to be so happy and yet so sad at the same time? Do you have any possible idea what it's like to cry as the man you possibly are falling in love with is engaging himself in pleasure, causing your throat to ache as you try to repress the moans?  
  
Both your bodies creating such friction? Your breath's short as your bodies move more and more violently against each other? Lips, skin, nakedness, pure innocence all at once… It was overwhelming, experiencing all these things at once. But what would it have felt like if I had experienced these things with Max?  
  
"I love you Liz Parker." Kyle whispered sweet, resting his head on my chest, our breaths relaxing. It was a longer while before I could manage to answer, I was so tired and exhausted. I had given myself to Kyle Valenti; I needed a few moments to let it all sink in.  
  
"I love you… Max." and yet, my heart was still Max's…  
  
-  
  
"I love you Liz Parker… Don't you love me?" Max whispered bringing me back to the present.  
  
His eyes glistened as they had our last night together, the night he left me. To leave with… Her.  
  
I sat there staring at Max, I knew I loved him; I knew my feelings never faded or changed a bit. Yet how could I let him know? I had to keep him in suspense just as he had kept my heart awaiting its next beat. And yet my heart won the battle between it and my brain, "YES! With every bit of my whole existence! I Love you more than you could ever imagine! But-."  
  
"No-no buts Liz, please… Let me love you again." He touched my face lightly.  
  
"Max…" Did he know what I had to go through? All my life I regretted everything I had ever done the day Future Max came to me. I hated yet loved him then, as I hated and yet loved him now. How could a person hate their soul mate? Max is my soul mate. Why can't we just be together? He came back for me… Right? "Did you come back for…"  
  
"You." He answered, "Yes." He nodded.  
  
I shook my head and looked out my window.  
  
The car still drove on it's own, so many new questions I had to ask but had not the nerve to ask. Did he really still love me? Did I still love Kyle? Yes, yes I still loved Kyle. But never as much as I loved and still LOVE, Max Evans, my entire reason for living, my existence.  
  
Looking at him now, his hair a bit longer than I remember, the sadness in his deep and soulful eyes. The glint of hope about to burn out. How could I be the one causing all the pain in my dearest love's heart at this very moment?  
  
At the moment of desperation what do I do? I can't just sit here and stare out the window. I can't ignore the only man I have ever beyond doubt loved with my whole heart. There was no denying the fact that I loved Max. But I couldn't just let him back in. How could I forgive myself for everything I have done to him? How-  
  
"Nothing was your fault Liz." He interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I gasped. He had read my mind.  
  
"Yes. I can… read your mind. But not entirely, I can just see hints of it in your aura."  
  
"My ARUA!? What is with this AURA crap? I get it from the weird girl and now you?" I snapped.  
  
"Liz just stop! Stop pushing me away! I'm not going anywhere. I lost you once. And I'll be damned if I let you slip away again." He took my face in his hands. My tears sliding down my cheeks and into his palms.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I always thought hen I graduated I would give you my ring." Max said handing Liz a pendant Isabel had found at Atherton's and gave to him, "It looks like I won't graduate, so this is something from where I'll be."  
  
"I can't believe this is all I have of you. I can't believe that after everything…"  
  
"Liz, you never slept with Kyle, did you?"  
  
Liz shook her head no.  
  
"I wish, I wish this could have all been different. I wish that so much."  
  
Max kissed Liz.  
  
"I guess this is our good bye. Just tell me one thing, do you love her?" Liz said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Not like I love you." He replied sadly.  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
"Okay…" I paused and looked into his eyes. "I won't push you away anymore…I love you Max." I kissed his palm on my cheek. God did it feel so good to let him back in.  
  
***  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
"My GAWD Alex! How much farther away from Roswell could Liz get?" Michael complained in the back of the SUV.  
  
"Shut up Michael. Geez!" Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"And where do YOU live? And WHO the hell said you could move to CALIFORNIA? Huh?" Michael scolded Maria harshly.  
  
BAD mistake for Michael.  
  
Maria drew in her eyes and yelled back, "Who the HELL are you? My father? Nope. He's gone somewhere I'll never know… Hmmm let's see are you my mother? No, no that would require you not having a dick… Oh I got it! You're NOBODY! Nobody Michael. You were gone and I had NO freaking idea if you were EVER coming back! So as far as I'm concerned I make my OWN damn choices and if one of them was too move to California than SO BE IT!" Maria screamed.  
  
Michael sat in shock, "Okay." Was all he could manage to say.  
  
"Good!" Maria shouted again and sat in the far corner away from Michael, arms crossed.  
  
"Maria-."  
  
"No! I don't want to here it Michael! You haven't changed ONE BIT!" Maria's voice cracked.  
  
"Maria. I'm sorry." Michael tried.  
  
"NO! I'm tired of this Michael! I'm just soooo fucking tired of this." Maria started to cry, pulling at her hair.  
  
"Maria-" Alex started.  
  
"Just DRIVE! I want to go home." Maria snapped.  
  
"'Ria." Michael tried again.  
  
"Things change Michael. I-I thought that when you came back we could just… Like, start over you know? But Now that I realize it… You're the same jerk that left me in my bed- alone the night you took off." Maria scowled.  
  
"Babe-"  
  
"NO!" Maria shouted to Michael when he tried to take her in his arms. She slapped his sorrowful arms away and caught a slight glimpse of something that made her gasp. "What is that?" She whimpered, pointing to his left bicep.  
  
"Nothing." He immediately covered his skin.  
  
"Michael…" Maria gasp.  
  
"I said it was nothing!" Michael snapped and turned his face to the window.  
  
"Michael… Is that… Is that-"  
  
"Drop it Maria!" He growled.  
  
I sat next to Alex the whole time in silence.  
  
No way would Michael ever tell her in a million years just what exactly happened our second week in Antar… When Max and Michael got drunk off something called "Blue Water" and did something drastic to prove their love to their soul mates…  
  
-  
  
Antar…  
  
It was our 15th day spent on Antar and we were all so restless, after endless nights of battle we had gotten a SMALL break, we all sat at the counter of a local bar called "Nemesis". It seemed as though the war began just as we arrived and we were shoved front line without a clue of how to defend ourselves. I was so scared, Max was trying his hardest to gave his all, I could tell his heart was broken. Michael was having a blast, he felt inferior and immortal. The gleam in his eyes shined bright, he had finally had the opportunity to do what he believed he had been waiting to do his whole life.  
  
Then there was Tess.  
  
She played the sick pregnant woman well. But that was another story altogether for another time…  
  
"What is this?" Max grimaced, swallowing the liquid he was given. I sat back in silence sipping a Kiola, a Cherry Coke tasting drink.  
  
"Trust me, I drink it to calm my nerves. Don't worry youngon', it's not poison." Duke smirked. A royal General who was the supposed great leader who fought for the sake of Antar while The Royal Four was away. Surprisingly he had a strong thick English accent. His age would never age past 38; he was given immortality at his age of 38 by a powerful wizard named Prometheus and shortly after that became general to the Antarian fleet.  
  
Max took another swig and nodded his okay for Michael to drink too. Michael looked reluctantly at the blue shapely bottle. He stared at it a while too long and Duke chuckled.  
  
"What." Michael snapped, rude as usual.  
  
"You look like you're staring at arsenic or sumthing bloke." Duke snickered.  
  
Michael looked at Max and grimaced, "Whatever." He chugged.  
  
"That a boy Rathard." Duke smacked Michael on the back laughing, "I want to see this sort of spirit from you too Zaneth." He nudged Max's side and scooted the Blue Water into his hands.  
  
Max shrugged and guzzled the entire bottle in one gulp.  
  
"AHH!!! ALL RIGHT! These are the boys that I trained since they were wee little babies!" Duke cheered, grabbing boys by the back of their necks.  
  
"Shit!" Max yelped, "That crap burned!" Max coughed.  
  
Michael chuckled, "You're telling ME!"  
  
I sat smiling in my own world, they looked wrecked already.  
  
"Hey Iz, are you going to try this?" Michael held out an empty bottle to me.  
  
"No, I'm set." I held up my cherry coke-like drink.  
  
"Pansy." Max waved a hand at me. "I'll have another Duke." Max asked.  
  
"Don't look at me, ask for yourself Zan, you're the king. You get what you want, when you want it, HOW you want it." Duke winked.  
  
Max swayed a bit, "What exactly IS in that 'Blue Water' anyways Duke?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
Duke wrinkled his brow and thought a minute before answering me, "Well I guess on earth one bottle of Blue Water would equal to about oh uh… 5 shots of your finest Vodka/Tequila?"  
  
My eyes shot wide, "On earth our bodies couldn't handle the alcohol, what makes you think we can here?!" I shrieked panicked, what was to happen if they were drunk? They could die! Couldn't they?  
  
"Don't worry your pretty head Vilandra," He patted the top of my head, "Antar's 'Blue Water' is the finest there is and has been consumed by millions of Anartians, why it's nothing but a beer to us. But I'm guessing this is your first sip?" Duke raised a curious eyebrow to both Max and Michael.  
  
They both swigged at their second bottle simultaneously and grinned nodding, "Good." They replied in sync.  
  
I shook my head disappointed, oh but was this to be SO fun to watch…  
  
After their 7th bottle of Blue water I'd say they were completely TRASHED.  
  
"Looks as if you boys had had enough there eh?" Duke laughed.  
  
"I'm good, whatcha mean huh?" Michael hugged Duke tightly.  
  
"Duke. Duke… DUKE… Duuu-oooooke." Max laughed out loudly, "Kinda funny in'it?" Max squinted at Duke.  
  
Duke turned to me, "I think you ought to get these fellows into their chambers, and quickly before they do anything stupid." Duke said.  
  
"Oh, No, I'm out of here, you gave it to them. You take care of them." I smiled wicked, walking off to my room.  
  
Biggest mistake I made that night…  
  
"I miss Maria." Michael muttered staring up at the ceiling as he and Max lay on the bathroom floor of Max's chamber.  
  
"I love AND miss Liz." Max said, his head in the toilet.  
  
Michael's head shot up, "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Max asked excited from his place in the john.  
  
"Never whip your head up when the rooms spinning is it…" Michael grimaced holding his head. "I mean, I know how we can prove our love to them!" Michael sat up straight.  
  
"H-how?" Max was wary as his head lifted out from the toilet.  
  
"We make it permanent." Michael said, a slight edge in his voice.  
  
"I dunno." Max said cautious, he didn't quite trust Michael drunk.  
  
"Oh c'mon you love Liz right?" Michael's eyes light up and suddenly it was as if he hadn't consumed a single drop of the Blue water. "Right?" Michael pushed Max playfully.  
  
A goofy grin spread across his face, "I love Liz." He blushed.  
  
"Well then lets make it official Maxwell! This is it! Its now or never my great King!" Michael pulled Max up by his elbows. "Tonight we make it everlasting. We're going to do something that will show how much Maria and Liz are our soul mates." He grinned, "Trust me Max, you'll thank me in the morning." He cheesed even bigger.  
  
-  
  
I wondered inside silently, would Alex ever do something as drastic and unruly for me?  
  
"Michael…" Maria said just above a whisper, touching his arm slight.  
  
He nodded his head and allowed her to slowly lift his left sleeve to expose his sweet and yet so subtle secret.  
  
She gasp once again at the sight before her, "MICHAEL!" She screamed slapping his arm where the mark lay.  
  
"Ah! Maria!" He snapped shocked.  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE you!" She shouted.  
  
"I know! I know! Me and Max-"  
  
"MAX!? Max too?" She shrieked her famous Maria shrill.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes in minor annoyance.  
  
Why did Maria have to be… Maria?  
  
Poor Michael, getting scolded for something that any girl would die to have happen to her one day. I had to say something, anything to make Maria lay off Michael. But before the harsh words could come flowing out my mouth Alex grabbed and squeezed my hand firm. 'No' he mouthed as he shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Michael listen…" Maria whispered.  
  
"Would you dance?  
  
If I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run?  
  
And never look back?  
  
Would you cry?  
  
If you saw me cryin'  
  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Would you tremble?  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die?  
  
For the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
Would you lie?  
  
Would you rub in mind?  
  
Have I gone to deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Well, I don't care you're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be… Your hero…"  
  
(Hero, By Enrique Iglesias - Escape)  
  
Maria looked into Michael's eyes and for the first time realized just how much she actually meant to him. She was his life, his love, and his soul mate.  
  
"Did you know you are the stupidest son of a bitch bastard I know?" Maria whispered.  
  
Michael nodded his head yes.  
  
"But you're MY stupid bastard." Maria laughed softly, letting Michael Guerin hold her close once again.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Do you guys like this chapter? Cuz I think I could have made it better but I really wanted to update this fic for you guys!!! 


	13. Aura

Ch. 13 Aura Liz's POV  
  
What now? What was I to do now? Live happily ever after with Max Evans, the one man that I had always wanted? The only one who could ever completely satisfy me or complete what I was? Was I- Okay why am I even bothering thinking to myself in my mind if I know Max can hear or see in my "AURA" everything I'm thinking anyways?  
  
"So what now Max? Since you probably know everything I want to say to you anyways. What happens now?" I took a shot and blurted it out all at once.  
  
Max drew one hand down from my cheek, my body screamed for it to return.  
  
"I want you to marry me Elizabeth Claudia Parker." He said to me in a smooth and confident tone that only Max Evans could have.  
  
However I was still shocked. Yet I let him get the best of me, my skeptical side went to shit and I jumped into his lap.  
  
"YES! Yes I will marry you Max Evans!" I cried out happy.  
  
"You will?" He asked cynical.  
  
"Yes you alien-hybrid you!" I kissed he lips lightly and pulled away. He didn't agree with that because he impulsively grabbed me by my hips and pulled me all the way over to his side and had me straddle his body. Whoo hoo did I ever imagine this MANY times in my fantasies.  
  
"I know." He murmured in my ear.  
  
DAMN IT! He read my mind again! I'm going to have to find a way to stop that.  
  
Our lips were inseparable and our moans getting louder as our hands touching places that were only described in those cheesy love romance books.  
  
I never thought I'd have the shy and quiet Max Evan's right hand on my ass and left hand on my right breast. All at once! My hands played with his hair and slid under his shirt. We touched each other for a while longer before I had to pull away for a quick breath.  
  
"What? What is it?" He replied breathless.  
  
"Your stubble is hurting my skin." I laughed touching his chin.  
  
"Oh." He seemed a bit embarrassed and smoothed a hand over his face and chin to dissolve any trace of stubble that would otherwise scratch at my skin. "Better?" He asked pulling my face to his again.  
  
"Oh, yea, smooth as a baby's bottom." I joked. Kissing both his cheeks.  
  
He chuckled and held me close. I rested my cheek on his chest.  
  
He sighed, "I missed you so much Parker."  
  
"I missed you too." I admitted.  
  
"So what kind of life do you have now Liz Parker, extraordinaire?" He teased.  
  
"Oh, it's a living." I smiled. He was gonna have an amorism when he saw where I lived.  
  
"Exactly HOW far away from Roswell did you try to get?" He asked serious.  
  
"As far as fate took me." I breathed in his scent and dozed off.  
  
  
  
(Liz's Dream)  
  
"So you gonna stick by me?" He smiled kissing her cheek.  
  
"Always." She smiled soft.  
  
"Good, because we're gonna need each other for what's coming up next." He breathed in her ear and traced ting circles against her back.  
  
She giggled, she was happy, she was in bliss. Never had she thought destiny would actually be in her favor, for the longest time she thought it was her enemy, and now.  
  
It was her only friend.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You better." She teased.  
  
They held each other in their arms for a while longer in their bed as they lay unclothed and happy breathing in each other's scents before destruction hit.  
  
At first it could have been mistaken for a lightning flash followed by thunder. It could have just been an oncoming storm, an earthquake, anything but what it really was. But to the two lovers who held each other tighter, it was the end.  
  
(End Liz's Dream)  
  
I awoke in a panic for the second time in the past 48 hours. Why was this shit happening to me? What was the deal anyway? Why was I having all these freaky ass dreams and having flashes when I didn't invite them or know they were coming or-or. Max's hand was caressing my back and I felt all anxiety rush from my body then. It was as if it were never even there.  
  
"It's okay. Liz, shhh." He cooed me.  
  
I knew he could see my "Aura" or whatever, I knew because every time I felt myself feel an emotion he would know exactly which one it was and how to make it go away. What was the deal with that anyhow? I mean, how can you see something that can be so spontaneous and unpredictable?  
  
I clenched my eyes shut and tears fell, some had fell on Max's arm and I went to brush them away. But Max jerked away suddenly.  
  
"Max?" I looked at him in shock.  
  
He covered a mark on his arm.  
  
"Max?" I repeated. 


End file.
